A New Path to Take
by punkish furball
Summary: CURRENTLY REVISING! WILL BE REPOSTED! Kagome finds her journey in to past over and has a new path to take. But sometimes the path you're meant to take and the persons you're meant to be bonded with aren't exactly the ones you want. Holic/IY xover. Rating may change
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer for this story: **__xxxHolic is property of CLAMP (Satsuki Igarashi, Mick Nekoi, Mokona Apapa, and Nanase Ohkawa) and InuYasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. __The original characters and plot are the property of the author, punkish furball. The author, punkish furball, is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

punkish furball—Yay! Woohoo! xxxHolic and InuYasha crossover! I'd like to thank Bishounen'sFoxyMiko for helping me get my ideas together for the first chapter.

**Words to Ponder: **

The story takes place in the first volume of xxxHolic manga right after Watanuki goes to work for Yûko. I will be using manga and anime to help me write this fiction. Not sure if I will integrate Tsubasa into the story or not. I still have time if I want to add it or not. Also not sure if any InuYasha guys will be in the story. I do have an idea, but not sure if this is the story for it.

Normal transition: -O0o0O-

Flashback transition: _**-O0o0O- **_

With all this being said, let the story begin!

**Prologue**

'Three months…' These words rang through the teenaged black haired girl's head like a mantra. It was three months ago; she was not in the modern world walking the streets so aimlessly like she was doing right now. She had continually bypassed the laws of time and space by using a dried well on her family's shrine. She traveled into a land of magic where demons reigned over ordinary humans, Feudal Era Japan.

Three months ago, she was in a battlefield with a round fading pink jewel clutched tightly in her blood soaked hand. Blood…the ground was stained with the sickening red liquid. It dripped down her sides and down her arms and legs soaking her clothes and hair. Her companions weren't fairing any better than she was. The demon slayer was on her back, her clothes ripped open and a rather large gash down her side to the swell of her thigh. Several shallow cuts were etched into her stomach. On top of her bruised abdomen, she cradled the head of a young monk close to her. He was bleeding heavily from the palm of his right hand. The small feline demon was curled into a small ball of bloodied fur next to her mistress. The white haired half demon was not in sight nor was the raven haired one whom they fought. The kitsune cub was not present for the battle and justly so.

Large tears leaked through the girl's tightly closed lids as she remembered the horrifying events of her last day in the surreal, dangerous world. A few more tears slide down her cheeks before she too succumbed to the sweet embrace of unconsciousness like all the others around her…

Kagome walked down the city streets with no real purpose or destination in mind. Her hands were shoved in the pockets of her navy blue hoodie and wore jeans resting on the swell of her hips. Her onyx bangs fell over her forehead and the rest of her long hair pulled into a high pony tail. She wore no other distinguishable garments except of the two ornaments that adorned her neck: the completed Shikon no Tama, a clear and weakened gem attached to a silver chain and a necklace made of black and white prayer beads. Both accessories were worn and weathered, visible evidence of her travels that lay in the past.

'What's this?' Kagome thought. She was about to pass a very peculiar looking building. No one else around her seemed to take notice of how strange and out of place it looked and continued to pass it.

'Not often you see something like this in the city,' Kagome noted. She sped up a little to get a closer look of it. Once she stood in front of the building, she placed her hand on the fence surrounding it for a brief moment. There was a gentle hum of magic surrounding it, something that beckoned you closer to the old looking building.

'There's some sort of ward here,' Kagome mused, 'This also seems to be a good place for spiritual activity to take place.' Kagome tried to move away from this building and continue on her way; she did not want to stay in this place for much longer.

'I've already been through enough,' Kagome thought sadly, 'I don't want anymore trouble so I will just pretend I never saw this place.' Before Kagome could move away from the fence, her feet moved of their own accord toward the building. She struggled to overcome strong hold the ward on the fence had on her legs but couldn't.

'Looks like I'm going in anyway,' Kagome thought bitterly, 'Dammit!' She gave up and let her feet continue into the yard and towards the front door. Right when Kagome reached it, the door was slid open as if anticipating her arrival. She was confronted with two girls looking about as old as her brother about ten or eleven years old. One had long light blue, curly hair pulled into pigtails that reached the wooden floor at the side of her head and wore black. The other had short, straight pink hair tucked under her chin and she wore white.

"Welcome to our humble home!" they said in unison and bowed.

"Yes, thank you," Kagome said and bowed in return. Even if she was here against her will, she was still going to be polite.

'There have no souls,' Kagome immediately noted after taking a quick observation of their auras.

"Mistress, we have a guest! Mistress, we have a guest!" they both shouted. Each of them grabbed one of Kagome's hands and led her further into the house. The two girls stopped in front of a sliding door. Both of them let go of Kagome's hand and slid the door open.

Kagome looked into the room and saw a woman lodging on a couch not too far from where she stood. Kagome blushed at the sight of her; she was a very attractive, seductive looking woman. An elegant kimono hung delicately off her shoulders and was draping the rest of her form with a large slit that showed off her legs. Her head was resting on one of her hands while the other held an ornate pipe in between her slender fingers. Her hair, long and smoky black in color, fanned over her shoulders and down her back. Her bangs shadowed her lidded golden eyes. A long seductive smile was etched on her face like she had been waiting for Kagome to arrive. Smoke filled to room giving the woman a celestial air.

"Hello," Kagome said unsure of what else to say at the moment, "I'm not sure why I came in here at all. The ward…the one on the fence…"

"That proves that you're coming here was Hitsuzen," the woman explained, her voice as sultry and smooth as the rest of her.

"I beg your pardon?" Kagome asked. She didn't quite understand what this woman was referring to.

"You're a holy person, aren't you?" the woman asked, "A miko if I'm correct."

"Yes," Kagome answered with some hesitation. What was this woman? How could she tell what kind of power she held?

'She's not a demon; that's for sure,' Kagome thought, 'She must have some power, but I can't really be sense it. I'm not certain what kind and how powerful she is.' It was exceptionally dangerous to continue to interact with someone whose power couldn't be determined but, Kagome didn't waver.

"Your life…what a troubled life it has been," the woman continued, "So many hardships…and something else…you have been in the presence of those with blood that runs darker than yours and mine. You can see demons…spirits…apparitions…and you also have the power to defeat them. You have something very precious that you protect with your life. Demons flock to you because of it and you destroy them. The weight of murder is nearly crushing on your shoulders and the blood…it can never be washed away from your hands." The woman paused and twirled the pipe around her fingers.

"Tell me, what is your name?" she asked

"Higurashi Kagome," Kagome answered, "That is my name."

"Kagome," the strange woman repeated like she was testing the name with her voice, "like the children's game?"

"I guess," Kagome said quietly; she had been told that before.

"Do you like children?" the woman asked.

"I suppose so," Kagome answered. What was with this woman? Why was she asking such odd and random questions? What could possibly be gained from her answers?

"Do you have a wish, Kagome-chan?" she asked.

"A…wish?" Kagome repeated.

"It is what I do," the woman said and stood up from her place on the couch, "Here in this shop, I grant people's wishes... whatever anyone desires I can make it reality." As she talked, the woman came closer. Once she was close to her, she lifted her hand to Kagome's cheek.

"Of course, there must be a proper…payment," the woman said with a long smile giving a glimpse of her pearly white teeth. Kagome didn't say anything; her mind was buzzing with possibilities.

"You do have a wish, Kagome-chan," the woman pressed on, "Tell me what it is, and I will make it so."

Before Kagome could stop herself, Kagome spoke. Her secret desire…one she never spoke aloud or even admitted to herself…ever since the day blood washed and bathed the earth she walked on…

"I don't want them," Kagome said quietly with her head lowered, "The memories…the power…the demons…I don't want any of it."

"So you want to forget all that you have endured and return to the life of an ordinary human," the woman said and lifted Kagome's head by placing her finger under her chin, "Yes, that is what you say." The woman's hand traveled downward and touched Kagome's neck.

"This necklace," she said, "This will be your payment." Kagome instinctively reached for the Shikon Jewel around her neck but the woman shook her head.

"The prayer beads," she clarified. Kagome gripped the beads in her hands; she would have preferred it if the woman pointed at the jewel. Biting back tears, Kagome lifted the beads from around her neck and placed them in the woman's open, waiting hands.

"You can call me Ichihara Yûko. These children are Maru-dashi- and Moro-dashi-," Yǔko said. Kagome had to hold back giggles.

"You go to school near here, yes?" Yûko asked and Kagome nodded.

"Well, not exactly," Kagome corrected, "I transfer to Cross Private School tomorrow."

"Be here promptly after school," Yûko instructed.

"Why?" Kagome asked. She had a bad feeling the she had bitten off more than she could chew with this wish granting idea.

"That is so you can begin your employment here," Yûko said without batting an eyelash.

"Employment?" Kagome shouted, "Who ever said anything about working for you?"

"It is part of your payment," Yûko said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "The necklace alone is not enough to pay for such a great wish. That and your employment here will properly pay for my services. Once my payment is acquired, your wish will be granted."

Kagome nodded slowly. There was nothing to gain from getting into an argument with this woman.

"I see," she said, "Well, I asked for this. No use crying over it now. I'll see you tomorrow I suppose." Yûko smiled at Kagome.

'She is much more pleasant and better tempered. I do think I will grow to like this girl,' she thought.

"You and I," Yûko began, "we are connected."

"I suppose so," Kagome said with a grin, "If Hitsuzen is really exists." Yûko's smile grew larger.

'Yes I do believe I will like her much more than him,' she thought.

"And another," Yûko began, "you will meet him soon. The connection between the two of you will grow deeper than any other bond between any other person you'll ever meet. This is, of course, if Hitsuzen can be believed." Kagome just grinned and made her way out of the building. She paused for a moment before walking out of the door.

'I don't really think she can grant my wish,' Kagome thought, 'but at least, I won't be bored for a while. Hitsuzen…a naturally ordained event…inevitable…destiny… '

"I think I'll just have to see what Hitsuzen has in store for me," Kagome said before she walked out of the building.

'I guess I'll be destiny's plaything for a little while longer,' Kagome thought.

-O0o0O-

Watanuki Kimihiro panted as he ran toward Yûko's building. He was running late for his job. Watanuki scowled at the thought of that place.

'A job that I got tricked into,' he thought, 'Dammit! Sometimes I wonder if all this is worth it.' While lost in his thought, Watanuki ran into somebody. The smaller person was knocked to the ground.

"Ah, I'm so sorry!" Watanuki explained and held out his hand to help the person up. The person ignored his outstretched hand and stood up on his own.

"You should be more careful," the person said which Watanuki identified as a girl by the length of her hair and soft tone of her voice. She was facing him but didn't look him in the eye.

"What is your problem?" Watanuki shouted, "I try to help you and you tell me off like that?" Normally, he wouldn't explode at a person like that, but with the girl's attitude—or lack thereof—and the fact he is on his way to see that insufferable _woman_, he couldn't help it.

"Tell you off?" the girl repeated in a confused voice "I was just pointing out that you should watch where you're going instead of muttering to yourself like a lunatic." The girl didn't even give Watanuki a glance before walking right past him with her hands in her pockets. Watanuki couldn't help but snarl slightly as the girl passed by him.

'Great just what I need,' Watanuki thought, 'Not only am I going to be bothered with that witch and work I get all worked up before I do. Then again, I guess I am a _little _to blame. Oh well, on bright side of things, I'll never see that girl again.'

-O0o0O-

"I'm here," Watanuki announced as he opened the door and slipped off his shoes.

"Watanuki-kun," Yûko said as soon as she saw the boy, "I want you to prepare a room for me in the back of the shop."

"A room?" Watanuki askeô.

"It's for a customer of mine," Yûko said, "and a new employee."

"Why does this new employee need a room?" Watanuki asked.

"She has…promise," Yûko said and smirked, "and I'd like the room ready before you leave tonight."

"So soon?" Watanuki exclaimed, "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"She just came in today," Yûko said looking perfectly innocent, "What did you want me to do about that?"

"I bet you knew she was coming!" Watanuki shouted accusingly, "You saw her coming and then you got her in your clutches!"

"In your clutches! In your clutches!" Maru and Moro both said in unison and skipped in circles around Watanuki.

"You're irritating me," Yûko said with a vein pulsing on her forehead.

"Fine," Watanuki said and began his chores, grumbling all the way. Yûko just smiled behind him as she watched the boy go to work.

"I wonder," she began to say to herself, "How will Watanuki-kun react to Kagome-chan. Yes, the two of them will be very close indeed."

-O0o0O-

punkish furball—That's the prologue. (sigh) A little short, but still good in my opinion.

-Maru-dashi and Moro-dashi mean both mean going out naked in public in Japanese

Questions? Comments? Words of Wisdom? Review/Contact me. L83R, DUDES!

(edited 04.06.2011)


	2. Chapter 1

punkish furball—Hello!

**Words to Ponder:**

Thank you, to StarlitBaby, Yumetsukihime, YukimaraShuusuke Girl, The Violent Tomboy, hieikag, disneyrulz23, IcedLilith, xxxholiclover, T-gal, Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami, silverfoxkurama, gayman360, ShojoNoHiSora, dragon-tennyo, and sadist sai for reviewing.

**Chapter 1**

Kagome stood in front of Cross Private School pulling at the hem of her skirt anxiously. The new uniform she had to wear consisted of a black blazer over a white blouse and black skirt about mid-thigh in length. The entire outwit was a little gloomy looking in Kagome's opinion and she immediately found herself missing her old school colors of white, red, and green and the happier memories connected to them. Of course, along with the joy filled memories, there were more painful ones. Kagome shook her head and dismissed the troubling thoughts.

'No use crying over the colors now,' Kagome thought to herself, 'Ka-san said that this is one of the best schools in the area not to mention it's probably pretty pricy. Nothing good will come from being ungrateful about it over something so petty.'

Kagome took a deep breath before walking up to the main school building and going inside. Before she could officially begin classes, she was supposed to meet her campus guide, a boy whose name she couldn't quite recall, in the front office. The school had called a few days after Kagome was accepted to the school and told her about the male student guide before she was to report to classes today. On her way to the main office, Kagome tried to remember the name of the boy she was supposed to meet. She didn't want to seem rude when she met first met him. The only thing she could remember about him was that he is a member of the archery club, one of the more popular after school organizations. In passing, she thought about joining the organization after it was mentioned. Even though her skills were acquired in a less than conventional way and they, like her old school uniform, bore painful memories, Kagome found solace practicing the discipline and perfecting it. Lately, Kagome had been slacking in her practicing and she would like to take it up again.

'But with Yûko-san in the picture, I won't have to worry about those memories anymore,' Kagome thought. That promise of Yûko's about taking away her memories in exchange for working for her for a while was still a bit surreal. Kagome knew it was unwise to put so much faith in the promise of a stranger, but she couldn't help it. Kagome shook her head again and decided to focus on more pleasant issues.

'I wonder what kind of person this boy is; I wish I could remember his name,' Kagome thought and chose to focus on that instead. She had reached the front office and approached the woman sitting at the front desk behind a computer. She had dark hair and eyes and wore glasses like a typical school receptionist.

"Excuse me," Kagome began and got the woman's attention, "My name is Higurashi Kagome. I just transferred here."

"Yes," the woman said, "We've been expecting you. Unfortunately your guide has taken ill. I'll pull another student out of class for you." The woman handed Kagome a file folder before reaching for a corded phone.

"Here is your class schedule and required school forms. Please wait a few minutes," the woman said. Kagome nodded and put the folder in her backpack.

'Here I go again,' Kagome thought bitterly, 'being a bother.' Within a few minutes, a girl came walking into the office. Her eyes were light pale gray in color and her hair was very long, brown, and styled in two pigtails on the side of her head with loose spiral curls. She was smiling slightly and looking around for someone expectantly.

'She's so cute!' Kagome thought happily, 'Absolutely adorable! She must be my new student guide.'

The girl noticed Kagome standing by the front desk and walked up to her with a bright smile on her face.

"Hi!" she said in a cheerful tone, "I'm Kunoki Himawari. Nice too meet you! You must be Higurashi-chan."

Kagome smiled. It was nice to see such a kind person here; the receptionist had long forgotten her. However upon coming closer to the girl, Kagome noticed her aura was extremely tainted.

'It's not my place to judge her without actually knowing her,' Kagome thought, 'Misfortune and unhappiness taints us all to a certain extent.' Kagome subconsciously heightened her senses and was more on her guard.

"Yes, I am," Kagome answered, "My first name is Kagome. I would prefer you call me that rather than my family name, Himawari-chan, if you don't mind and I could do the same for you!"

"Okay, that's fine with me!" Himawari said, "We could grow to be good friends." Himawari took Kagome's hand and led her out the office door and started the tour of the school's campus. It was a very large school grounds; it even had its own set of dorm rooms for on-campus residents. After completely covering the entire school grounds, Himawari and Kagome picked a spot outside and out of the way to look at her schedule together.

"Looks like we'll be in the same class!" Himawari said, "What a coincidence."

"Yep, looks like it," Kagome said, but in the back of her mind, she suspected that something other than chance was at work here.

"But it looks like you have to go to another classroom with some underclassman before school lets out," Himawari commented.

"Yeah," Kagome said while sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck, "I fell behind when I was in middle school so I have to compensate for it."

"Well that's nothing to be ashamed of," Himawari said, "I'll even wait for you after school if you'd like."

"Thanks," Kagome said, "I'd like that very much."

"We should be heading to class now," Himawari said, "Gotta go introduce yourself to everyone else. Ready?"

"Don't remind me," Kagome said with a sigh.

"I'm sure everyone is going to love you!" Himawari said, "I'm just sorry you didn't get to meet Dômeki-kun today."

"Dômeki-kun?" Kagome repeated. The name sounded vaguely familiar to her.

Himawari nodded and said, "Yep, Dômeki Shizuka-kun. He was your original guide, but I think he's been out sick for a few days. He's really nice and really popular with all the other girls."

"Maybe I'll get to meet him later," Kagome said, "I was kind of looking forward to."

"I'm sure you will. He and I talk to each other from time to time," Himawari said, "I am very glad I was able to meet you though."

"Same here!" Kagome exclaimed, "We had better get going. Class awaits us."

"Right!" Himawari said. The two girls quickly made their way to class in high spirits.

-O0o0O-

Watanuki sighed as he sluggishly packed his books to leave for the day after the final school bell rang signally the students to leave.

'Another day in that weird shop with that wretched woman,' he thought bitterly, 'And I bet she's going to bitch at me for being late again too.'

"I've got to get going," Watanuki said to himself.

"Going where?" someone asked behind him. Watanuki jumped and turned to see who had addressed him. He was certainly pleased with who he saw.

"Kunoki-san?" he shouted, surprised that she, the girl she had a crush on for some time, would be here after the bell and they were in different classes.

"My first name is Himawari," she said much like someone she had met earlier today and was already attached to, "Call me that please."

"Sure, Himawari-chan," Watanuki said and had to repress the urge to squeal. It seemed Himawari wanted to become closer friends.

'Himawari-chan is so cute!' Watanuki thought, 'And she wants me to call her by her first name!'

"I didn't mean to listen to you talking," Himawari said about her earlier question, "but you were a little loud. I could here you from the hallway."

"Oh," Watanuki said and grew a little red in the face, "that's no problem. I do it all the time."

'Yeah, like that makes it okay,' Watanuki thought, 'Blabbering to myself like some kind of idiot.'

"So, Watanuki-kun," Himawari began, "do you have a part-time job? Is that where you're going in such a hurry?" The two of them had entered the hallway and headed towards the front door.

"Job?" Watanuki began and paused, "I guess you could call it that. Why are you still here? Are you in an after school club or something?"

"I am but we're not meeting today. I wanted to wait outside for someone," Himawari answered. Watanuki paled as soon as he heard that. His legs started to tremble while the two of them waited outside the school.

'Waiting for someone? Maybe a boyfriend?' Watanuki thought, 'Himawari-chan could be waiting for her boyfriend!'

After a few minutes, a girl—'Thank goodness!' Watanuki thought—waved at Himawari and came walking towards them. She had black hair with bright blue eyes and a brilliant smile in Himawari's direction. Watanuki cringed at the sight of her; he immediately recognized the girl.

'She's that girl from the day before,' Watanuki thought, 'I acted like a jerk to her. She'll tell Himawari-chan and she'll think I'm such a creep!'

"Kagome-chan!" Himawari said once the girl was close enough, "I'd like you to meet Watanuki Kimihiro-kun. He's a friend of mine."

'He's that guy from the day before when I met Yûko-san,' Kagome thought; she remembered every detail about that day and he was no exception. He had a worried and scared expression and his eyes kept flickering towards Himawari.

'I see what he's worried about now,' Kagome thought, 'He likes Himawari-chan and doesn't want me to talk badly about him because of what happened the other day. That is pretty rude thinking I would do something like that, but I bet he's a pretty good person once you get to know him. Just a little love struck.'

"Hello," Kagome said, "Nice to meet you, Watanuki-kun." She gave Watanuki a big reassuring smile.

'I don't think she is going to tell anyone about what happened between us that one day,' Watanuki thought to himself with relief.

"Hi," Watanuki said trying and failing to keep the relieved tone from his entering voice. He held out his hand and Kagome took it giving it a firm shake. As soon as she did, Watanuki felt…he didn't know what to describe the sudden feeling as. A spark? A jolt? Whatever it was, Watanuki saw a very thin thread around his and Kagome's conjoined hands. Kagome pulled her hand away and the already faint thread disappeared.

'That was weird. Does it have something to do with a spirit?' he thought to himself and heard Kagome speaking to Himawari.

"Thanks for waiting for me, but I should really be getting to work now," Kagome said and began walking away, "Bye, Himawari-chan! Bye, Watanuki-kun!"

"I better get going too, Watanuki-kun," Himawari said and turned to leave the boy behind, "Bye! See you tomorrow!"

"Bye," Watanuki said and began to walk in the direction of Yûko's shop, the same direction Kagome was walking in. She was only a few steps ahead of him.

'She must work in the area,' Watanuki thought, 'That was really nice; what she did for me earlier. I should thank her and apologize for being so rude yesterday.'

"Oh, Higurashi-chan!" Watanuki called after the girl when he had gotten closer to her. Kagome turned around and then stopped and waited for Watanuki to catch up to her. It didn't take long for him to reach her.

"About what happened yesterday," Watanuki began, "I wanted to apologize. I'm normally not so rude."

"Donmai-" Kagome said with a smile, "I'm sure you were just having a bad day or something. It happens to the best of us."

"Thanks for not mention it before too," Watanuki said, "Himawari-chan is so cute and we're friends. I didn't want her to think badly of me. Not that I expected you do say anything. It's just—"

"It's okay," Kagome said and cut Watanuki off, "You like her a lot, don't you."

Watanuki's mouth twitched slightly and he shouted, "How can you tell?"

"It's so obvious," Kagome said with a smile knowing smile, "Himawari is just one of those girls who never pay attention to their own love life and who might like them. When the two of you were waiting outside today, you practically had stars and hearts appear in your eyes when you looked at her, you were smiling really big, and did you know that you talk to yourself?" Kagome giggled at the end of her speech; Watanuki was quite flustered.

"Oh," was all Watanuki could say and decided to change the subject and distract Kagome from the blush on his face.

"Do you go this way everyday?" he asked, "To work I mean. I never saw you coming this way before."

"No," Kagome answered, "Actually, I've never been in this area before I changed school and I just got this job the day you ran into me. Today is my first day. What about you? Have you been working long?"

"Not really," Watanuki said, "Just a few days, but it feels a whole lot longer."

"Demanding boss I take it?" Kagome asked.

"You don't know the half of it," Watanuki said with a long sigh.

A familiar building came into view and both teens stopped in front of it.

"Is there something else you needed, Higurashi-chan?" Watanuki asked. He hoped that Kagome wasn't getting sucked into Yûko's web or anything.

"Not really," Kagome said, "This is where I work. Why? Don't tell me that you work here too?"

"Yes, this is where I work!" Watanuki shouted while moving around hysterically, "You can't work here too! Impossible! Completely impossible!" Kagome sighed at the bespectacled boy shouting to himself and flailing his arms about.

"Really," Kagome said, "You don't have to freak out so much about it."

'Then again,' Kagome thought, 'This is the second unexpected arrangement today. Seems like Hitsuzen is always at work. I remember Yûko-san said something strange that day too…Well, she said a lot of strange things, but one was really odd. Something between me and another person and some kind of bond.' Kagome looked to the side at Watanuki who was not calming down in anyway.

'I met him right afterwards,' she reasoned, 'could he be the one Yûko-san was talking about? No, it doesn't have to work that way. Yûko-san never said I would meet whoever that person is supposed to be so soon. And it doesn't need to be a boy. Yûko-san may have said "him" but that could imply male or female if she didn't want to give that away. I'm also going to a new school. I'm bound to meet a lot of new people. I already met Himawari and I was supposed to meet that Dômeki person today. It could be anyone. I'll have to be on my guard.'

'This can't be happening!' Watanuki thought standing at Kagome's side, 'Yûko-san managed to get an innocent girl in her clutches!'

"Are we going to go in yet?" Kagome asked dryly, "Yûko-san is probably expecting us and knows we're out here."

"Right," Watanuki said and began to calm down, "Let's go inside." Kagome and Watanuki stepped inside the shop and immediately took of their shoes. They walked further inside until they reached the room were Yûko usually lodged about.

"Kagome-chan!" Yûko exclaimed and the eccentric woman stood up and walked towards the two teens. She brought Kagome into her arms and rested Kagome's head against her chest while putting her own on top of hers. Kagome stiffened and blushed at the sudden intimate contact. Maru and Moro ran around them excitedly in circles.

"What is with that kind of greeting?" Watanuki shouted.

"Oh, you're here too," Yûko said drily with Maru and Moro echoing her and lifted her head from Kagome's, "You met Kagome-chan at school today. Starting today, she is also going to be working for me. I trust you were a perfect little gentleman."

"That is none of your business," Watanuki said irritably. He put down his school bag at the door and put a white bandana on his head and a white smock he wore when he was cleaning. Grumbling to himself loudly, he went to the storeroom to start dusting and cleaning.

"Nice to see you too, Yûko-san," Kagome said and managed to get out of the woman's hold, "What is it you would like me to do on my first day on the job?"

"I'm glad to see you are eager to begin, but nothing has come up," Yûko answered, "Watanuki-kun takes care of the cleaning himself and a customer has yet to arrive. There are other things I could show you, but now is not the proper time. Your apprenticeship will run its course in due time."

"Okay," Kagome said and nodded before she could register the last thing Yûko said.

"Wait a minute!" Kagome shouted, "You never said anything about me being your apprentice? I thought I was just supposed to help out around the shop?"

"What did you think you would be doing?" Yûko asked with an innocent expression, "Watanuki-kun does all the cleaning and cooking; I don't need anyone else for that. What I asked of you is proper compensation for the wish that you require."

"But I'm not apprentice material," Kagome protested, "I'm not too smart, I'm irresponsible, I'm not that great of a person when it comes to important stuff like that—" Kagome stopped talking when she felt someone flick her nose. Yûko was looking down at her with that smile of hers that stretched across her face.

'That look definitely means trouble,' Kagome thought.

"You talk too much," Yûko said matter-of-factly and Kagome just smiled a little at Yûko's words.

"I know," Kagome said, "I have been told."

"If you're not entirely certain about the idea, why don't you think about it for a little bit?" Yûko suggested, "Watanuki-kun is in the next room. Maybe you could talk for a while and he can get you more accustomed to the idea of working for me."

"I guess," Kagome said and got up to see Watanuki. She had a feeling Yûko already knew the outcome of her little dilemma. She pulled back the sliding door to the storeroom and saw Watanuki was behind it sweeping and complaining to himself.

"Need any help?" Kagome asked. Watanuki had a lot of work to do cleaning the room and it didn't seem like he would be finished anytime soon.

"No, but thank you for offering, Higurashi-chan," Watanuki said, "I can handle it. It's nice for someone to offer for a change; Yûko-san never offers to help me with anything."

Kagome pouted and sat down on something large and solid as soon as Watanuki rejected her offer. As soon as Watanuki spoke to her, she felt an unnerving sense of disappointment like something wasn't as it should be.

'Why did what he said make me so upset?' Kagome thought with a frown. The feeling was relentless and wouldn't go away.

"The way you said that," Kagome started getting Watanuki's attention, "My name . . . I didn't like it."

"Huh?" Watanuki said and stopped sweeping, "What do you mean?" He didn't think he said anything rude to Kagome, but he still felt guilty for upsetting her.

"I just didn't like it," Kagome said and lowered her head. Watanuki set the broom down and looked at Kagome a little more closely. There was something resting on her shoulders, an immense weight that looked completely unbearable. It looked Kagome didn't even notice its sudden attachment to her.

'What is that?' Watanuki thought. He didn't notice the weight before and was beginning to feel suffocated with the presence of it. Kagome lifted her head and looked Watanuki in the eye. He felt his face get hot at the intense desperate look in her eyes.

"Do you think you can just call me Kagome?" Kagome asked, "Without using any honorifics?" Watanuki immediately began to blush more intensely.

"Isn't that a little too familiar?" Watanuki asked loudly, "I mean we only just met!

"I know and it's a very weird request for me to make," Kagome said and lowered her head towards her lap again, "You don't have to if you feel uncomfortable. I just—well…it'll just make me feel better."

Watanuki gulped when he saw a small drop fall from Kagome's face and land in Kagome's lap. He couldn't stand to upset anyone especially a girl. It really wasn't that bad of a request to make.

"No, it's okay," Watanuki said. He reached towards Kagome's lap and grabbed one of Kagome's hands resting there. She looked up at him with water blue eyes.

"I'll call you Kagome from now on," Watanuki said with a grin and light blush, "I don't mind at all."

"Really?" Kagome asked and Watanuki noticed the weight beginning the shrink slightly in size and its presence wasn't as strong as before.

"Really," he replied, "We're friends, aren't we?"

"Then just to be fair," Kagome started, "I'll call you Watanuki!" Watanuki began to blush and stutter until he noticed Kagome withdraw her attention from him and turn her head toward the sliding door.

"What is it?" Watanuki asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"I felt something," Kagome said, "Someone's being pulled in like I was before." Kagome stood and walked over to the sliding door pushing it open slightly. She kneeled down and peeked through the crack she had made so she wouldn't interrupt any of Yûko's business. Watanuki walked over and crotched so that he was hovering on top of her. The two of them saw a petite brown haired woman enter the shop with a confused look on her face.

"Hello?" she said while looking into the unoccupied space of the shop, "Is there anyone here? Sorry to barge in like this. I'm not sure why I came in at all."

"It's okay," Yûko said strolling up to the woman from the back of the shop that was closed off to entering customers, "Hitsuzen at work again. Coming here means you have a wish and I am here to grant it."

"She wastes no time, doesn't she?" Kagome said quietly to Watanuki.

"That's how she operates," he whispered harshly, "You come in here all weak and defenseless and she gets you in her clutches! Talk about a pushy salesman."

Kagome just shook her head at the boy's dramatics and turned her attention from the boy and back to Yûko.

'That woman,' Kagome thought, 'What is with that black…thing all around her?' Little did she know Watanuki was looking at the scene and having the same thought.

-O0o0O-

punkish furball—That is a wrap! Woohoo! Dômeki is going to show up soon! I just love him!

-slang term. It means "don't mind" like don't worry about it. Donmai. Don't mind.

(edited 04.06.2011)


	3. Chapter 2

punkish furball – Finally! This had to be the hardest chapter I had to write.

**Words to Ponder:**

This chapter is largely based on a portion of the first volume of the manga. I tried to make it as smooth as possible. Dômeki will be in the next chapter! (I love him!)

Thank you, Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, LadyAkina, Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami, yume tsuki kitsune, strawberrykura, IcedLilith, DeathNoteMaker, Shin Wal-New Moon-, Falling Right Side-Up (2x), squeefan, StarlitBaby, ForestSprite, and honey-senpai for reviewing.

**Chapter 2**

Kagome was watching the scene unfold in front of her and Watanuki. Yûko was gently gripping the chin of the young woman's who had just entered the shop under the same circumstances that Kagome and Watanuki had before her. It was faint, but there was a black aura surrounding her in the form of spiraled clouds circling her body. Kagome looked to her side and noticed Watanuki was tense and his eyes were trained on the woman's little finger.

"So," Kagome whispered to Watanuki, "you can see it too, can't you?"

Watanuki was stunned at the sudden question to say the least; he was only able to give an affirmative nod. Ever since he had arrived at Yûko's shop with Kagome, he wondered what Kagome needed her wish from Yûko for and now he had an idea of an answer. She could see spiritual things like him.

'Kagome is able to see spirits like I am?' he thought to himself, 'Does that mean that she has the same blood as me? And is her wish…to get rid of it too?' Watanuki thought back on the weight he saw resting on Kagome's shoulders.

'Does that mean she knows about?' he thought. Watanuki had so many questions he wanted to ask Kagome, but her attention was on the scene ahead of them. He made a mental note to remember them for later and turned his attention to the scene unfolding before him.

"A wish?" the woman repeated after Yûko, "I don't really have a wish…" She trailed off and paused for a moment before lifting her right hand and wiggling her pinky finger close to Yûko's face for her to observe. The attempted movement was stiff and slow; it was as if the digit were sprained or broken.

"Actually now that you mention it," she began again, "I haven't been able to use my pinky finger very well for the past few months. I went into the hospital to have it checked out, but they couldn't find anything was wrong with it."

'The black cloud originates from her pinky finger,' Watanuki thought, 'Is a spirit possessing her?' Watanuki didn't really know how to differentiate good spirits from malevolent ones, but he could tell that the spiritual presence surround the woman originated from her.

"Tell me," Yûko asked the young woman after releasing her chin, "Do you have any bad habits that you're aware of?"

"Bad habits?" the woman repeated again, "I'm sorry, but nothing comes to mind." Kagome jumped backwards immediately after the woman said those words and she collided with Watanuki behind her. She didn't lose her balance, but the sudden contact caused Watanuki to fall backwards on the ground. He groaned loudly when his head and back hit the wooden floor.

"I'm sorry!" Kagome whispered loudly behind her hands. Without delay she kneeled down at the fallen boy's side and carefully lifted his head off of the floor cradling it with her hands for a few seconds before resting it in her lap.

"Are you hurt at all?" Kagome asked softly. She gently probed the back of Watanuki's head where it hit the floor. Beneath her fingers, she could feel a small knot forming beneath Watanuki's hair. She immediately felt guilty that she was the cause of his injury.

Watanuki didn't respond immediately to Kagome's question. Two changes in Kagome's demeanor caught and held his attention. The weight on her shoulders grew slightly in size and the thread that had connected their hands before had returned. Realizing that Kagome was anxiously waiting for a response, Watanuki quickly sat up from Kagome's lap and gently pushed Kagome's hand away.

"I'm fine, Kagome," he answered, "No damage done at all! But I'd like to ask what startled you so much?"

"Didn't you see it?" Kagome asked while curiously tilting her head slightly to the left, "After the woman finished speaking to Yûko-san that black spiral cloud grew. It happened so fast that it startled me."

"I did see it," Watanuki said with his voice taking a more serious tone, "It surprised me too. What do you think it is?"

Yûko's voice broke the two teens from their conversation. She was speaking to the woman who entered the shop again.

"Take this," Yûko said and handed a small silver ring out towards the young woman, "If you feel like wearing it, put it on your little finger." The woman took the ring and studied it for a short time.

"Will it make my finger better?" she asked.

"Do whatever you feel is right," Yûko answered, "If you feel that it will help you, wear it. If you feel that you do not need it, throw it away." The woman nodded before turning to leave the shop.

"Thank you for your help," she said over her shoulder before leaving the shop. Once the woman left, Kagome walked away from the hiding spot she shared with Watanuki towards Yûko.

"Yûko-san?" Kagome asked, "What was that black swirling cloud that surrounded that woman? It was faint, but it circled her the entire time she was here."

"So you noticed it?" Yûko asked, "Not that I'm surprised; I knew you would." Yûko reached out and held Kagome's pinky finger between her thumb and forefinger.

"Consider this your first lesson as my apprentice," Yûko said, "What you saw is one of the more common problems that my customers have and perhaps one of the most dangerous. Tell me what you notice in particular about this customer." Watanuki looked on at the little lesson Yûko was having with Kagome curiously. Kagome and Yûko certainly made quite the picture standing so close together.

'Yûko-san certainly isn't one for boundaries,' Watanuki thought, 'The two of them seem so different. I wonder how this apprenticeship will turn out.' Watanuki suddenly got the image of Kagome walking around the shop wearing a kimono that hugged her curves, flashed her shapely legs, and gave a tantilzing glimpse of her cleavage. A narrow pipe was delicately placed between her index and middle fingers with smoke curling from the end of it. She was smiling coyly with her bright blue eyes twinkling with hidden mischief and slightly hooded by her eyelids and smoky black eyelashes. Her long black her flowed down her back with a few wild strands sweeping across her cheeks and others barely brushing the gentle curve of her cleavage. Watanuki quickly clasped his hand to his nose to fight the vicious nose bleed that the image induced.

'Something to do, something to do,' he thought frantically, 'I'll finish cleaning out all Yûko-san's junk! That's what I'll do.' Watanuki quickly left the room and began frantically organizing all of Yûko's accumulated items piled up here and there in the store room. He continued to work so that he would forget the seductive image of Kagome that his mind thought up. Watanuki had never been one to think of such an image; he hadn't even thought of his sweet Himawari in such a provocative way. Watanuki grit his teeth and began to clean faster and faster.

'Go away damn you!' he thought.

While Watanuki continued his cleaning frenzy, Kagome and Yûko were still discussing her current lesson. Kagome was silent as she thought about Yûko's question.

"Here's what I think," Kagome began, "You said something about a bad habit. I'm guessing it has something to do with her pinky finger." Yûko nodded and released Kagome's little finger and held up her own.

"Think about it," Yûko suggested, "What does your little finger do? What is the importance of it?"Kagome paused and looked thoughtfully at her little finger before answering in a quiet, timid voice.

"Dig in you ear?" she suggested with a nervous laugh. Moro and Maru appeared in the room and danced around the two women using their little fingers to dig in their ears while singing.

"Dig in your ear! Dig in your ear!"they cried happily.

"Not…quite…" Yûko answered, "but I suppose I can give you points for getting that far."

"Lucky me," Kagome said dryly.

"Come then," Yûko said and began walking out of the room with Moro and Maru following behind her, "It's about time for Watanuki to begin preparing dinner."

"Dinner?" Kagome said to herself, "I didn't realize it had gotten so late. I should be going home." Kagome turned to leave the shop, but Yûko's voice and her hand on Kagome's shoulder stopped Kagome from going any further.

"Nonsense, Kagome-chan," Yûko said, "There is an extra room prepared in the back. You can call your family and stay here for the night."

'I'll keep the fact that it is your room to myself,' she thought, 'One lesson in progress is enough for today.'

"If you insist," Kagome said; she already knew better than to go against something that Yûko wanted.

'She's so persistent,' Kagome thought, 'She gives the phrase "my way or the highway" a whole new meaning.'

"Perfect!" Yûko said with a big smile and clapped her hands together, "Maru and Moro will show you to the phone." Maru and Moro each grabbed one of Kagome's hands and led her towards one of the shop's back rooms. Yûko walked towards the store room where Watanuki was working. She peeked her head in and saw Watanuki was still frantically cleaning.

"Watanuki-kun!" Yûko called out in a playful, teasing voice, "Make dinner for Kagome, Moro, Maru and I!"

"What!" Watanuki shouted, not once leaving his tasks of cleaning, "but this place is still completely filthy! Honestly, how did you accumulate so much junk?"

"Treasures! Not junk!" Yûko shouted in protest, "Besides, it's not going anywhere! And I want Nikujaga- tonight! I've been craving it!"

"Do we even have the ingredients for that?" Watanuki asked, but Yûko ignored him and turned her attention back to Kagome who was being pulled back to the front by Moro and Maru.

"Did you call your family?" Yûko asked.

"Yes," Kagome answered, "I got permission to stay the night since it's gotten so late." Her mother was so used to Kagome's excursions to the past that the request seemed like a step towards normality.

"Perfect! Let's get you settled for tonight! I'll get you a sleeping yutaka for tonight and you can have your uniform laid out for tomorrow if it's not too dirty," Yûko said and pulled Kagome towards the room, "I had Watanuki-kun prepare it especially for you!" Kagome inwardly smiled at thought of the bespectacled boy preparing the room for her and she couldn't help but feel a bit happy.

'I may have just met him, but I can already tell that even though he complains so much, he puts pride in his work,' Kagome thought, 'He must have a lot of experience with housework and cleaning.'

"I'll have to thank him then," Kagome said and walked into the room.

-O0o0O-

Kagome woke up the next morning to Maru and Moro staring intently at her in the face. She screamed loudly for the first few moments, but at the sight of the two girls' giggling faces, she couldn't help but smile at them.

'Still I wonder if they even go to sleep,' Kagome thought absently. Kagome shooed the two out and changed into her school uniform. It wasn't too dirty from the day before and it would survive another day before she had to clean it. Kagome grabbed her backpack set out by the front door of the shop and slipped on her shoes before walking through the exit.

"I'm leaving!" she shouted before she made it outside.

"Have a good day and come back directly after school!" Yûko responded.

"Alright!" Kagome answered and made her way to school.

-O0o0O-

Kagome sighed as the school day stretched on towards its end. Apparently, the mysterious Dômeki-kun that Himawari told her about would be out for quite some time with his illness. It was surprisingly disappointing for Kagome to hear; she had been looking forward to meeting him since she heard more details about him from Himawari.

'Does this desire to meet him mean he is the one I'm bonded to?' Kagome thought while seated at her desk waiting for time to go by. She had managed to find a yearbook in the library with pictures of the young man. He was very handsome; however, he didn't smile much if the yearbook photos were any indication. In everyone of the pictures, his lips didn't curve upward once.

'He seems way too serious,' Kagome thought absently. The final bell finally rang and Kagome mentally cheered before starting to pack her backpack.

"Kagome-chan!" someone shouted and Kagome smiled. It was definitely Himawari.

"Hello, Himawari-chan!" Kagome said from her desk before standing up, "Headed home for today?" Himawari nodded.

"And you?" she asked, "Are you going to work again today?" The two girls walked out of the classroom and down the hall at a slower pace than their surrounding peers.

"Yes," Kagome answered, "and it turns out that Watanuki and I work together at the same shop."

"Really?" Himawari said as the two began walking, "His class is close by. Would you like to meet him so you can walk to work together?"

"Sure," Kagome said, "Sounds like a good idea to me."

'That way Watanuki can see Himawari-chan before he leaves,' Kagome thought, 'I'm sure he'd like that.' Kagome and Himawari walked towards Watanuki's classroom and saw him putting his things in his bag and talking to himself as usual from the door to his class. The two girls approached him without drawing his attention.

"That's a bad habit, ya know," Kagome said while leaning close to Watanuki's ear. The boy jumped and turned around to face her.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" he said.

"Excuse me," Kagome said, "Himawari-chan and I just came all this way just to see you."

"Himawari-chan," Watanuki exclaimed happily as soon as he realized the young girl was accompanying Kagome at her side.

"Hello, Watanuki-kun," Himawari said, "Kagome-chan told me that you two work together. I wanted to see you both before you left."

"Thank you, Himawari-chan!" Watanuki exclaimed, "You're so thoughtful!" The three of them headed outside the school and paused by the steps of the front entrance.

"We should really get going," Kagome reminded the ecstatic boy, "We don't want to keep Yûko-san waiting."

Watanuki the joyful look on his face immediately faded and he grimaced sourly.

"You're right," Watanuki agreed and grabbed his bag, "We'll go now."

"Good luck at work, you two," Himawari said and waved at Watanuki and Kagome as the two of them left. She headed in the opposite direction. Kagome groaned as Watanuki practically skipped besides her mumbling how happy he was that Himawari talked to him today.

'He's so insufferable when he's like this,' Kagome thought, 'I'm beginning to regret having Himawari-chan talk to him if this is how he's going to act.'

"Come on, Kagome!" Watanuki said when he noticed Kagome's gloomy countenance, "Today is going to be a good day! Himawari-chan spoke to me and told me that to have good luck at work! Nothing bad can happen today."

"You do realize she was talking to both of us, right?" Kagome reminded the boy next to her. Watanuki paused for a split second but then continued walking with a spring in his step.

"Nope!" he replied, "Nothing you say can bring me down today, Kagome! Not even Yûko-san can bring me out of my good mood!" The two of them were approaching Yûko's shop and Kagome sighed as they walked through the fence. Watanuki opened the door for the two them and they walked inside. Yûko spoke to the two of them immediately upon their entrance before they could even remove their shoes.

"A bad face," Yûko said and nothing more.

"Why do you have to go and say something like that?" Watanuki shouted in indignation, "Just whose face are you talking about?"

"Yours Watanuki-kun," Yûko clarified, "Did you not hear me?" Watanuki fumed silently and Kagome felt his good mood dissipate rapidly.

"I wasn't commenting on your appearance," Yûko elaborated, "I was merely stating that you have bad physiognomy. And because your physiognomy is bad, that means that bad things will happen to you today."

"I don't understand what you just said," Watanuki began, "but you're wrong! Nothing bad could possibly be happening today. Himawari-chan talked to me today!"

"Himawari-chan?" Yûko repeated, "A girl from your school…"

"She is the cutest thing!" Watanuki exclaimed, "And so thoughtful!"

"Not with that again," Kagome said quietly, "Give it a rest already."

"That may be true," Yûko said regarding Watanuki's description of Himawari, "but she will not be your goddess of good luck today."

"What do you…?" Watanuki began but someone intruded on their conversation. All eyes instantly looked in her direction.

"Hello again," said the same brunette woman who entered the shop yesterday.

"Hitsuzen has brought you to us once again," Yûko said, "I see that you are wearing the ring." It was true; the small silver ring adorned the woman's pinky finger and the presence of the spiral black cloud had disappeared.

"Yes, I am," the woman answered, "but it hasn't made any difference. In fact, my whole arm doesn't seem to be working now."

'Why has it gotten worse? The cloud is gone so the ring should have helped her,' Kagome thought.

"Tell me," Yûko asked the young woman, "How old are you?"

'Why would Yûko-san ask something like that?' Kagome thought and waited to see what would happen.

"I'm 24 years old," the woman answered and the black cloud erupted from the woman's little finger and grew much larger than it was before. Watanuki began to choke and cough violently. His entire body was racked with pain.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked, noticing the boy was in great pain. She got closer to him and Watanuki felt the pain fade away slightly. She gently touched his face and wiped the beading sweat from his brow brushing his bangs in the process.

'How is she not affected by the spirit?' Watanuki thought, 'She is able to see it, but she doesn't seem like she is in pain at all. Our blood must not exactly the same.'

"I'm fine," he answered. Kagome bit her lip and moved her hands from Watanuki's face but remained close to him.

"And your job?" Yûko asked the woman, "What do you do?"

"I work at an advertising company as account executive," the woman answered and the cloud continued to grow larger until it encompassed most of her body. Yûko stared calculatingly at the woman before speaking again.

"Are you sure that you aren't aware of any bad habits?" Yûko asked like she had before.

'Again with the bad habits,' Kagome thought.

"I sense a bad habit here," Yûko said and put her finger to the woman's lips and moved it to her chest, "and a bad habit here."

'No, not her chest,' Kagome thought, 'Yûko-san is pointing at her heart. The black smog is caused by a bad habit dealing with her mouth and her heart. Whenever she answered Yûko's questions, the black cloud grew.' Kagome looked down to the ring resting on the woman's finger. She didn't notice it when she first walked in, but the ring was cracked and much dirtier than before.

"I'm sorry," the woman said, "but nothing comes to mind. And I'm afraid I have to go now. I have a meeting I need to get to."

"With who?" Yûko asked.

"The man I'm going out with," the woman answered and the black smog exploded in size.

"Very well," Yûko answered.

"I'm sorry to be leaving so soon," the woman said, "Maybe I could drop in another day for tea, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind," Yûko said, but the woman had already left before Yûko spoke, "but I do not think that you will come into this shop a third time."

"What do you mean?" Watanuki asked. He had completely recovered from his pain after the woman had left.

"If she does not realize it, it will consume her," Yûko said.

"You mean that cloud of sludge?" Watanuki questioned, "How was it you can see it if you didn't ask her the same things you asked me?"

"I think a problem like hers is kinda obvious to notice," Kagome said and turned to Yûko, "I think I understand now. She must have been doing it so long that now she isn't aware of doing it at all. It's kinda sad."

"So is the nature of humankind," Yûko said, "but I am glad you figured it out. I knew you would when given enough time!"

"Anyway," Watanuki asked, "what do you need me to do today? Is it anything important?"

"Nothing really," Yûko said, "Why don't you go out for a while?" Yûko stared at him with a knowing look on her face. She already knew what Watanuki intended to do and had no desire to stop him. Watanuki nodded and turned to Kagome.

"Kagome, would you like to go out with me for a little while?" Watanuki asked, "You're not very familiar with this part of the city are you?"

"I would like too," Kagome answered, "if it is alright with Yûko-san."

"It is fine with me," Yûko said, "but should you come across that Himawari girl…"

"Yes?" Watanuki said excitedly causing Kagome to groan in exasperation.

"You will need to be cautious," Yûko warned.

"Why do we need to be cautious?" Watanuki exclaimed, "What's going to happen?"

"Just be prepared to use some of your manly courage," Yûko said with a smile, "You should be able to handle it."

"What does that mean? What do I need to use courage for?" Watanuki shouted. Kagome sighed and grabbed his hand to reassure him.

"Don't worry about it," Kagome said to the spastic boy, "Whatever happens I'm sure we'll be prepared for it." Watanuki took a deep breath and calmed down somewhat.

"Of course, Kagome," he said, "Let's get going." Yûko watched with a smile as the two left her shop with the thread connecting them glowing for a slight moment as Kagome onto Watanuki's hand.

-O0o0O-

"You're really worried about that woman, aren't you?" Kagome asked Watanuki when they were both back outside.

"Am I really that obvious?" Watanuki asked but already knew the answer.

'If Kagome was able to see it,' he thought, 'then maybe Yûko-san knows too.'

"A little, but I'm worried too," Kagome said, "It looks like we missed her though." Watanuki looked around and noticed with a frown on his face that Kagome was right. There wasn't any indication of the direction the woman went in.

"Well even if we can find her," Kagome began, "that doesn't mean we can't get out of the shop for a little while and hang out."

"Sounds like a good idea," Watanuki said with a somewhat more cheerful tone, "We shouldn't waste an opportunity like this."

Kagome and Watanuki walked down the street away from Yûko's shop while looking into the windows of the stores and restaurants lining the walkway. Their hands were still joined like they were when they left the shop.

"So what do you want to do?" Kagome asked Watanuki only to be met with silence.

"Don't let what Yûko-san said get you down!" Kagome said in an effort to cheer the boy up.

'He can really be a bit of a letdown when he wants to be,' Kagome thought, 'Still his compassion for others is a really good quality.'

"Hai," he replied and started to smile slightly.

"Now then, do you want to get something to eat or something?" Kagome asked and Watanuki nodded.

"I don't really know any really good places to eat or anything around here, but I'm sure we can find something," Watanuki said and the two continued to walk.

"Watanuki-kun! Kagome-chan!" someone, who was clearly female, shouted behind the duo causing both of them turned to face her.

"Himawari-chan!" Kagome greeted warmly as the pigtailed girl rushed up to her and Watanuki, "Where are you headed to?"

"No where in particular," Himawari answered and looked a little more closely at her two friends, "I thought the two of you were going to work. Are you on…a date maybe?"

"Date?" both teens shouted simultaneously. They realized their hands were still joined and they instantly parted.

"We're not on a date," Kagome quickly answered, "We both were given a break before we started work so we decided to look for a place to grab a quick bite to eat." Watanuki nodded frantically in agreement.

"Oh," Himawari said, "I know this café near here that I go to quite often with the best European desserts. It's just across this street."

"Let's go!" Kagome said and Watanuki nodded.

'Yûko-san is definitely wrong!' Watanuki thought as he walked with the two happily chatting girls, 'Himawari-chan showed up and nothing has horrible happened!' He glanced over to the entrance of a nearby building as Kagome and Himawari talked. The brunette woman that had been coming to see Yûko had just exited a building a block or two ahead of them.

'It's that woman!' Watanuki thought and was glad to see nothing had happened to her. She was walking ahead the three of them going in the same direction. Although she looked fine at first glance, Watanuki could still see the black smoke covering her body and slightly obscuring his view of her.

"Watanuki?" Kagome said in a confused tone when she noticed he hadn't said anything. She followed his line of vision to see that he was looking at the woman that had left Yûko's shop earlier. Kagome could see the black cloud was still covering her, but it seemed somewhat thinner than it did before.

'That's a relief; she looks like she's gotten a little better. I wonder if she is trying to stop her habit,' Kagome thought.

"Hey!" someone loudly called out to the young woman who appeared to know her, "It's been a long time since I last saw you. How have you been? You look great!"

"I've been well! How are you?" the woman answered.

"I'm fine," the other lady said, "Wow; it's been forever. I even forgot how old you were."

"I just turned 22 years old," the woman answered and the cloud grew. It had gotten so immense in size that it covered the majority of her body in only a few seconds.

'…I guess not,' Kagome thought. She suddenly stopped when Watanuki gripped her shoulder tightly. She turned slightly so that she would not alert Himawari to the sudden change in his behavior. Kagome gulped when she noticed that Watanuki had gotten paler and looked like he was in pain. The same thing happened in Yûko's shop.

'That black cloud…' Kagome realized, 'It must hurt him.'

"Watanuki, are you okay?" Kagome asked in a hushed voice, "Do you want us to go the other way?"

"No," Watanuki answered sounding short of breath, "It will be fine."

"So what do you do for a living?" the other woman asked the brunette. The two of them had stopped in front of the intersection and waited for the signal to cross. Himawari, Kagome, and Watanuki were a short distance behind them.

"I'm a doctor," the brown haired woman said, "I work in pediatrics." The cloud swelled in size again and Watanuki sank to the ground overcome with pain.

"Watanuki-kun!" Himawari exclaimed and she and Kagome were immediately kneeling at his side.

"Watanuki, are you okay?" Kagome asked, "We can go back to the shop if you want."

"No," Watanuki said; his sight was focused on the brunette woman fingering the ring Yûko had given her. The traffic signal changed and she and her companion started to cross the street.

"That's a nice ring," the woman commented, "Let me guess, you got it from a guy you're seeing? You always were very popular with men!"

"Yes, I did; it's an antique," the brunette responded and the cloud grew once more. She could hardly be seen in the thick, black smog. She lifted her finger to look at the ring closer.

"It looks a little dirty though," she said to herself, "I'll just take it off and wipe it clean." While in the middle of the intersection, she began to slip the ring off of her little finger. Kagome felt an immense foreboding presence the moment the woman began to take the ring.

'No,' Kagome thought in fear, 'She can't take it off.' Just as she was about to shout out at the young woman, Watanuki bet her to the punch.

"Don't take off the ring!" he shouted, but it was too late. The young woman had removed the ring from her finger and was frozen in her place in the middle of the street. The traffic light changed from red to green. Heading straight for the intersection was a large tanker truck.

"Watch out!" Kagome shouted and pushed Himawari into Watanuki's arms so that she could not see what was going to happen. There was no time for anyone to safely pull the woman out of harm's way. She was completely immobilized and unable to move from the path of the speeding truck.

-O0o0O-

"That was some afternoon," Kagome said as she walked towards Yûko's shop with Watanuki by her side. The brown haired woman was still alive but in critical condition. Medical assistance quickly arrived to the scene and took her to the nearest hospital. Immediately after the impact, the ring held between the woman's fingers was flung towards the sidewalk unseen by any of the onlookers.

"Yeah," Watanuki said, "Do you think Himawari-chan will be okay?"

"She'll be fine," Kagome said, "She was just a little shocked and she seemed fine after we walked her home. I'm glad she didn't actually see it."

"Thanks to you," Watanuki commented, "That was some quick thinking."

"It was nothing really. You were the one that held onto her," Kagome counterd, "She's really grateful to you."

"I guess," Watanuki said, "but what about you? You saw the whole thing. You even went back to get the ring for Yûko-san. Are you okay?"

Kagome sighed and rolled the ring between her thumb and index finger. It was practically useless now, but she didn't think Yûko would want it lying around where anyone could find it. She wasn't really fazed by what had happened; her past held more grotesque, blood drenched scenes than that.

'To think all of this happened because she couldn't control herself and kept telling petty lies,' Kagome thought, 'If she survives, I pray she learns her lesson.'

"I'll be fine," Kagome answered.

"If you say so," Watanuki said and said nothing more. He could see the same weight appear on Kagome shoulders that he noticed before. He didn't know how to bring it up; Kagome seemed to be doing well without knowing about it and he didn't want to make things worst. Watanuki gulped slightly before reaching over and grabbing Kagome's hand in his. Kagome looked up at him sharply, but he didn't say anything. There was a pink blush coating his cheeks and he was keenly focused on looking ahead of him. Kagome smiled softly in Watanuki's direction before turning her gaze back ahead of her.

-O0o0O-

punkish furball-That's a wrap. Questions? Comments? Words of Wisdom? Contact me!

-a Japanese dish of meat, potatoes and onion stewed in sweetened soy, sometimes with ito konnyaku (a type of Japanese food consisting of konjac cut into noodle-like strip) and vegetables, thinly sliced beef is the most common meat used, although minced/ground beef or pork is also popular

L83RN355!

(edited 04.08.2011)


	4. Chapter 3

punkish furball—Yeah! New chapter!

**Words to Ponder:**

My two favorite characters will be in this chapter; I was so happy to write it! Special thanks to Bishonen'sFoxyMiko for editing this chapter for me!

Thanks to hieikag, Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami, Kai3anime, ToonyTwilight, dragon-tennyo, StarlitBaby, Falling Right Side-Up, squeefan (2x), DeathNoteMaker, Shin Wal-New Moon-, Vampire Miko 159, Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, …., ihaveprobs, Heart of the Oblivion, and kakaishixangela for reviewing.

**Chapter 3**

Kagome walked outside the school trying to forget what happened a few days before with her first act of apprenticeship. Despite the misfortune that had occurred with her customer and the short lecture she had given Kagome and Watanuki about exactly what happened, Yûko was very happy upon their return and announced that Kagome would benefit from taking permanent residence in her shop to ensure her apprenticeship is facilitated smoothly. To obtain what she desired most, Kagome decided that it would be best to get her employment over quickly. Despite the circumstances, Kagome was glad that her family had taken the news very well and her mother gave her consent. The changes in Kagome's attitude were not hard to notice and to further improve her disposition, her mother thought Kagome needed more contact with the source of the change. Kagome did promise to visit them every weekend if she wasn't busy with work.

'I think I understand Yûko-san's intentions concerning my apprenticeship a little better now,' Kagome thought as she drifted around the school's campus taking in the sights, 'However, I don't understand why Watanuki couldn't be her apprentice instead of me. There is definitely something about him. He is aware of spiritual presences like me. Although, unlike with me, they seem to hurt him for some reason. I wonder why.' Kagome continued to walk around the school grounds lethargically without any real destination in mind. Watanuki had already left for work and was long gone. He had asked Kagome if she wanted to walk with him again, but Kagome declined. Inside of going immediately to the shop, she decided to look around at some of the after school clubs and organizations for a while. Watanuki didn't really have an interest in those types of things so he didn't stay with her.

After walking for a few minutes Kagome saw a group of boys, some older than her and some younger, practicing archery while wearing the traditional white haori and dark blue hakamas to her right. Bypassing the group of boys, Kagome walked over to a pile of extra bows and arrows. She picked up a particularly long one and fingered its smooth and slender composition.

'How long has it been since I held one of these?' Kagome thought, 'Its craftsmanship is amazing. A fine specimen for a school purchased bow.'

"You want to try?" a voice asked her. Kagome looked up from the bow to see a handsome boy looking at her with piercing cobalt colored eyes. His hair was black in color and his face was as still as stone and a permanent frown seemed etched in his face.

'I remember his picture,' Kagome thought, 'This is Dômeki. He's cuter than the yearbook gives him credit for. Although I wish he wasn't frowning.' Kagome realized she was staring and quickly averted her eyes.

"Sure," Kagome answered and picked up a quiver of arrows from the pile of extra equipment. Dômeki led her to the shooting range where the targets were already set up for practice. The other members of the club had stopped practicing to watch Kagome's attempt. Most were either confused with her appearance or assured her shot wouldn't even reach the target.

"Try to hit the target," Dômeki instructed in a dry voice. Kagome nodded eagerly and loaded the bow with ease. She didn't take offense at his tone; it seemed like his way of speaking and it suited his stiff composure. Kagome focused solely on the bull's-eye of the target and let the arrow fly. It hit the bull's-eye of the target flawlessly. The surrounding students awed at the precision of her shot. There was no way it was beginner's luck.

"You're good," Dômeki said, immediately recognizing Kagome's technique, "but I haven't seen you around campus before."

"That's because I transferred here recently," Kagome explained, "You were supposed to be my guide through the school, but the front office told me you were out of commission for the past few days."

"I see," Dômeki said, "So you're Kagome, right?"

Kagome nodded affirmatively. She couldn't help but feel a little happy with Dômeki for saying her name without the honorific without being asked and was sure he wasn't being insulting.

'Could he be the one I'm supposed to be bonded?' Kagome thought absently. An older student started to approach Kagome and Dômeki from their side; it was clear from the other boys' reaction that he was the president of the archery club.

"That was an amazing shot!" he commented as soon as he reached the two teens, "Would you like to join the club? You've obviously had the proper training and there isn't a female division for the archery club at our school. If you're interested, you can practice with us and even compete!"

Kagome paused for a moment to quickly think of an excuse not to join; this older boy didn't seem like the type to take no for an answer. She originally considered joining the club the day she transferred, but after her first lesson in apprenticeship, she didn't think she could handle juggling a job and club duties.

"I'm not sure I'll have time," Kagome started to explain, "I have a part time job after school. In fact, I really should be going before I'm late." Before Kagome could begin her way off campus, Dômeki called out to her.

"Consider it," he said and nothing more.

"Yeah," the president added, "You'll be a great addition to the club!"

Kagome nodded once and gave the stiff boy and captain a small smile before heading to Yûko's shop.

-O0o0O-

"I wonder where she could be," Watanuki thought aloud while leaning over the still broom he held in his hands. Kagome told him she was going to look around the campus before coming to the shop, but she should have been here by now. Watanuki was beginning to worry and think that he should have waited for her and risked getting started on his work later than normal.

'I hope she hasn't gotten into any trouble,' he thought not noticing another presence had intruded on his work and was using his slouched posture to lean close to the side of his face.

"You seem to be hard at work," someone said sarcastically directly in Watanuki's ear before blowing her warm breath into it. Watanuki jumped and fell onto the floor knocking over the contents of one of Yûko's crowded shelves. Watanuki groaned and looked up to see Kagome standing over him with her school bag still on her shoulders with a large satisfied grin on her face.

'She must have snuck up on me when I was distracted,' Watanuki thought, forgetting he had been worried about Kagome only seconds before.

"Surprise," she said with a small giggle, "You really should pay more attention, ya know." Before Watanuki could say anything, the two teens heard a very small high pitched spoke to them.

"I like surprises!" it exclaimed.

"Huh?" Kagome asked and looked around the store room for another occupant, "What was that?"

"How should I know?" Watanuki said. From his spot on the floor, he looked for the origin of the voice.

"It came from under all that," he said motioning to where everything had fallen to on the floor. While he started to stand up, Kagome kneeled down and moved the objects out of the way. Once the area was cleared, she spotted a…black furball? She cupped the cuddly little creature in her hands and held it up to eye level. It looked like a furry black rabbit-like plushie doll with stubby little limbs and long ears. A large blue gem was attached to the middle of its forehead. A small blue earring to match the gem adorned the tip of its left ear. It was smiling at Kagome and had its eyes closed.

"Is it some kind of toy?" Watanuki asked. He kneeled down beside Kagome and examined the mysterious creature.

"Of course not!" the creature stated in outrage, "Mokona is Mokona!" Kagome reprimanded Watanuki for insulting the cute, fuzzy creature by gently elbowing him in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked.

"Don't be rude!" she said, "Mokona is our guest…at least I think he is."

"That's right! Mokona is a guest!" Mokona said proudly.

"How can he be a guest if he was already here?" Watanuki asked but was ignored as Kagome made her way to see Yûko with Mokona nestled comfortably in her arms. From what he could see, Mokona was talking animatedly to Kagome causing her to giggle. He stood up and followed her to the main room of the shop.

"Yûko-san?" Kagome called out when she had made it into the hall. It didn't take long for the eccentric woman to make her way to her.

"Kagome!" she exclaimed, "You made your way back from school I see. And you found Mokona."

"What's a Mokona?" Watanuki asked when he caught up to Kagome and stood behind her.

"Mokona is Mokona," Yûko answered as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, "You would count them one Mokona, two Mokona, and then you'd stop; there's only two." Yûko smiled when Watanuki began to fume.

"What kind of answer is that?" Watanuki exclaimed. Kagome sighed when her spastic radar went off the charts.

"I do believe this occasion calls for a special dinner!" Yûko declared ignoring Watanuki's question, "Watanuki-kun, you go out and buy some things for dinner and take Mokona with you. I'll pay you back later!"

"Why do I have to take this thing with me?" Watanuki shouted while Mokona began to giggle and jump around happily.

"You might as well get used to him," Yûko said, "He will need someone to look after him while he is here so he doesn't get into trouble."

"You mean he's another one of my responsibilities!" Watanuki grumbled loudly. He grabbed his shoulder bag that rested by the door of the store room and Mokona wasted no time making himself comfortable in it. Kagome giggled behind her hand when Watanuki glared at the little thing that didn't seem at all phased by Watanuki's look.

"Kagome," Watanuki began, "do you want to come with me?"

"I'm afraid she can't," Yûko answered before Kagome could, "I need her here with me while you are away."

"Do you really?" Kagome asked and Yûko nodded affirmatively. Watanuki sighed and headed towards the door.

"I'll see you when you get back then Watanuki," Kagome said. Watanuki nodded and Mokona waved one of his stubby little arms in her direction before they left the shop. When Watanuki and Mokona were gone, Kagome knew she had Yûko's complete and undivided attention.

"Let's put some tea on, shall we?" the older woman said, "There are many things we need to discuss."

-O0o0O-

"I don't see why I have to go shopping with you," Watanuki grumbled to Mokona while trying not to draw too much attention to himself, "Everyone already looks at me funny without you drawing so much attention." Even though he was trying to be discrete, all of the passersby where staring and whispering about him.

"Relax," Mokona countered, "They're all just saying how cute I look!"

"It is not normal for a boy to carry around a stuffed animal!" Watanuki retorted and groaned when he realized that he now looked like he was talking to one.

"At least if Kagome were with us, she could carry you," Watanuki said, "It's normal for girls to have that sort of thing."

"It's good you're learning to share," Mokona commented, "There won't be too many problems with other one if you keep that up; am I right?" Watanuki paused in his walk to the grocery store. That was a very weird thing for the furry creature to say.

"Huh?" Watanuki asked, "What are you talking about?" Mokona finally opened his large round black eyes in surprise.

"You don't know?" Mokona said in a confused tone, "Boy you're slow! You don't know anything about your precious person at all, do you?"

"What?" Watanuki exclaimed. He ignored what Mokona said and started walking again picking up from his previous pace. He was very eager to get back to Yûko's shop and as far away from Mokona as possible.

-O0o0O-

Kagome poured a cup for tea for Yûko and her self as the two of them sat at the back porch of her shop. They each held their cups in their hands while looking out at the sky.

"Tell me," Yûko began after taking a sip of her tea, "What kept you today?"

"I'm sorry," Kagome said sheepishly, "Did I worry you?"

"Not so much," Yûko said, "but Watanuki-kun was troubled for much of the day while you were gone. He didn't get much work done."

"I didn't mean to stay after school so long," Kagome explained, "I wanted to look at some of the after school clubs."

"Did you find anything that captured your interest?" Yûko asked.

"Well," Kagome said, "I did pass by the archery club while they were practicing. I learned archery when I was training to be a miko and I hadn't practiced in a while and I was feeling rusty after watching them for a while." Yûko nodded once signaling Kagome to continue.

"I met a boy there who was part of the club. He's name is Dômeki; he was supposed to be my original guide on my first day of school instead of Himawari-chan," Kagome continued, "He asked me to take a shot, and, afterwards, he and the president of the club asked me to join."

"Dômeki-kun," Yûko repeated, "I have heard quite a bit about that boy from Watanuki-kun. He's handsome, am I right?" Yûko smiled when Kagome began to blush.

"And in the archery club!" Yûko continued, "He is quite the catch indeed." Kagome flushed all the way to the roots of her hair; she hadn't thought of Dômeki in that way.

"I think you would benefit from being close to him," Yûko said, "The hand of fate has only just interfered and the tie between you is already strong."

"Tie?" Kagome asked, but Yûko didn't elaborate on what she said.

"We're back!" Mokona shouted and eagerly hopped towards the porch where Kagome and Yûko were seated. It seemed that he and Watanuki returned from shopping. Mokona was holding on to a dark green long necked bottle that was taller than he was.

"You got it!" Yûko exclaimed happily, "Plum wine! My favorite!" Kagome stood and took the empty tea cups into the kitchen leaving Yûko and her new drinking buddy to their alcoholic treat. As expected, when Kagome saw Watanuki putting on his smock and bandana before starting his cooking when she entered the kitchen. There were many brown paper bags covering the counter.

"Looks you have a lot to do," Kagome commented. She took a seat on the counter in a space that wasn't occupied with groceries.

"I don't see how that little thing could want so much food!" Watanuki shouted while putting a pot of water on the stove, "I just know he had better eat every single bite."

"I would help but my cooking sucks compared to yours," Kagome admitted truthfully.

"That's okay. I can handle it," Watanuki said; he was just glad that Kagome there with him. He hadn't seen her all day and was beginning to notice that there was a unique spiritual signal Kagome seemed to radiate. It was only after Kagome's absence that Watanuki noticed she gave off the vibe of energy. Watanuki wasn't sure what this feeling was, but he knew he missed feeling it.

"Watanuki," Kagome asked "do you know anyone at our school named Dômeki?" Watanuki abruptly paused in his dinner preparations and his eyebrow began to twitch violently.

"What about that jerk?" Watanuki asked.

"I'm guessing the two of you aren't friends, right?" Kagome asked drily. She could see how the two of them might not be on good terms. Dômeki seemed calm and composed; the polar opposite of Watanuki's usual antics.

"No way!" Watanuki shouted, "I hate him more than anyone else on the face of the earth! And what makes matters worse; Himawari-chan likes him and Yûko-san insists I spend every waking moment with him!"

"He didn't seem all that bad when I met him today," Kagome commented passively with a shrug of her shoulders. She didn't ask about what Yûko told him about staying close to Dômeki even though she was curious about it; she was certain the topic was not a favorite of Watanuki's.

"You and him?" Watanuki said with a slight touch of suspicion in his voice. For a brief second, a thread flashed on Kagome's finger. It was not the one that tied the two of them together; it was an additional thread that led outside of the shop.

'Who could this thread be for?' Watanuki thought and felt a sudden spark of jealous.

"You do know," Kagome began, "that the pot is boiling over." She pointed behind Watanuki towards the stove. The boy jumped and immediately turned down the heat, burning his hand in the process. Kagome giggled at his obvious distress.

"Oh Gome-chan! Wata-kun!" Yûko shouted. She came into the kitchen with a half full glass of plum wine in her hand and a pink blush tinting her pale cheeks.

"And what does our inebriated employer want?" Kagome asked with a touch of humor in her voice.

"I've been thinking," Yûko began, "I seem to be the only one who hasn't met Dômeki-kun and I think we should all go out tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Kagome asked. The suggestion didn't seem to be related to wanting to meet Dômeki.

"Yes, tomorrow night!" Yûko exclaimed, "We will make it a ghost story night! Watanuki-kun said Dômeki-kun lives in a temple, the perfect setting for sharing ghost stories."

"And who exactly is going to arrange this meeting?" Watanuki asked, trying to concentrate on his cooking.

"You, of course," Yûko stated.

"No way!" Watanuki shouted in objection, "I can't stand Dômeki!"

"We can make it a date night and invite Himawari-chan!" Yûko suggested.

"Then I'll do it!" Watanuki said with a complete change of heart about the situation.

'Date night?' Kagome thoguht, 'Let's see; that would be Watanuki and Himawari-chan leaving Dômeki to…'

"Hey!" Kagome yelled at Yûko in realization, "And just who decided I'll be Dômeki's date?"

"Silly, naïve Gome-chan!" Yûko sang while wagging her finger in the girl's face, "And just what did you think I implied when I said you should be close to him?"

"And what about you?" Kagome asked wearing a blush, "Who's going to be your date?"

"Mokona will go!" Mokona shouted with a tiny fist in the air and a red tinge to his furry black cheeks. Kagome sighed and rested her head against her lap; it was going to be a long night and she hoped Watanuki only bought Yûko one bottle of wine.

-O0o0O-

punkish furball—Okay! That's a wrap, my dud35! L83R!

(edited 04.10.2011)


	5. Chapter 4

punkish furball—Hey everybody! X3

**Words to Ponder:**

Thank you Falling Right Side-Up, ToonyTwilight, StarlitBaby, WaveMasterYami, Goddess of Death 09, anber, kakashixangela, Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami, Syn'ri, Shin Wal-New Moon-, squeefan, hieikag, LeafeKnight7, yue no rei, Pissed of Irish Chick, Whispering Kage, Nightrose1, Evil RULZ, Hakumei no Majo, BlackFire-Forx, Michelle C. and Lanari for reviewing!

I decided I will integrate Tsubasa into this story like it crosses over with xxxHolic. Yay!

I am not going to lie; this chapter was beastly to write! X(

But the next one is going to be great! The ghost story telling with the candle ceremony is going to take place in there. (rubs neck) It would have been in this one but I wanted to make up Kagome's story myself and not use any Japanese urban legends (although they are quite interesting) and setting up that frame was a little more troublesome than I thought. Oh well…Now for the part you probably won't skip!

**Chapter 4**

"I still don't see why I have to do the asking here," Watanuki said to the raven haired girl standing at his side.

"You're the only one who knows him well enough to ask," Kagome explained, "Come on, tough guy. You want to go out with Himawari-chan, right? Swallow your pride for once."

The two had returned to school the following day and, just as Yûko suggested the night before, Watanuki set out to find Dômeki with Kagome accompanying him before classes started and ask him for permission to use his temple for the ghost telling group date.

"I guess you're right," Watanuki said, "but I was wondering about something Yûko-san said to you yesterday."

"So you were thinking about me late last night? Naughty boy, Watanuki!" Kagome said with a snicker.

"It's nothing like that! I just wanted to know if you're okay with Yûko-san pushing Dômeki on you," Watanuki said. It was really hard to tell if his employer was seriously considering encouraging a relationship between the two.

"Well, I was irritated when she first said it," Kagome started, "but when you think about it, how can she really push a guy she hasn't met and me together? I doubt even Yûko-san could accomplish something like that."

"You do have a point, I guess," Watanuki said, but it didn't stop him from being irritated.

"Besides, I planned on taking him up on his offer to join the archery club before she mentioned it," Kagome said, "Practicing archery again will really sharpen my skills; I haven't even held a bow in the longest time and it felt good to do it again."

"I didn't know you liked archery," Watanuki commented. It didn't really seem like the type of pastime Kagome would have.

'Then again,' Watanuki thought, 'I always associate it with Dômeki with is reason enough to hate it!'

"Well, we don't know that much about each other to tell you the truth," Kagome said, "Maybe this group date will be good for learning more about each other too."

"I would like that," Watanuki said with a small smile.

"So where is he?" Kagome said looking around, "I would like to get this over so we don't have to look for him after school. Yûko-san said she got us some kimonos to try on and wear for the occasion and I wouldn't want to keep her waiting too long."

"How the hell should I know?" Watanuki asked, "I told you I don't like the guy. I don't like anything about him."

"Who are you talking about?" a voice behind the two of them asked without much emotion at all. Kagome and Watanuki both jumped at the sudden vocal intrusion. They turned to see the very person they were looking for standing behind them.

"Damn it, Dômeki! Why do you sneak up on people all the time?" Watanuki asked loudly. Dômeki shrugged his shoulders and ignored Watanuki's question.

"I heard the two of you were looking for me," Dômeki said bluntly.

"Yes, we were," Kagome said and pushed the fuming Watanuki out of the way so that she was standing directly in front of Dômeki, "We wondered if we could use one of the rooms at your temple to tell ghost stories in tonight. We were planning on inviting Himawari-chan too; do you want join us?"

"I'd like that," Dômeki answered with little hesitation, "Is eight good for you? It'll be dark enough then."

"Perfect; be sure to wear a kimono for the occasion," Kagome said happily, "See you tonight." Kagome started down the hall towards her classroom passing up Watanuki and Dômeki.

"See you tonight when class gets out!" she shouted over her shoulder before disappearing down the hall.

'Kagome just walked up and asked him!' Watanuki thought, 'She didn't even need me here.' Watanuki pouted for a moment and noticed that flickering thread reappeared on Kagome's finger before disappearing. Once again, another thread appeared in addition to his own.

'I didn't get to see who it was connected to,' he thought, 'The only other person here besides me is…'

"No, it can't be him!" Watanuki shouted when he realized the only other person the translucent string could belong to, "What did she do to deserve to be connected to someone like him?"

"What are you talking about?" Dômeki asked drily.

"None of your business!" Watanuki shouted and pointed an accusing finger in Dômeki's direction, "You just better watch it tonight!"

"Whatever you say, weirdo," Dômeki said and started walking towards his classroom. Watanuki sighed and went to his own classroom to wait for the day to end.

-O0o0O-

"We're going to tell ghost stories at Dômeki's temple tonight. Do you want to go with us?" Kagome asked Himawari after explaining the plans Yûko had made for tonight.

"Definitely!" Himawari exclaimed, "I still can't believe you asked Dômeki-kun to use his temple. You must really like him!"

"No, it's not at all like that!" Kagome said while waving her hands about wildly, "A temple is the perfect environment for ghost telling with all of the history and myths surrounding it! And I just wanted us all to have a good time and get to know each other better."

"Didn't you tell me he wanted you to join the archery club?" Himawari asked and Kagome nodded affirmatively, "He might be interested in you! The two of you would look so cute together."

"You…you really think so?" Kagome asked softly. Himawari nodded vigorously.

"You should go for it," Himawari suggested, "Be on the look out for the red string of fate; it just might tie you two together!"

"String of fate, huh?" Kagome repeated. She sobered up from her earlier antics and began to think carefully about what Himawari just said.

'Is the possible connection between the two of us that obvious?' Kagome thought, 'Yûko-san told me about hitsuzen, inevitability. Could that meeting between Dômeki and I have been inevitable? Could a connection forming between us be inevitable?'

-O0o0O-

"Where is that girl? She said she'd be waiting for me," Watanuki thought out loud, "I hope she doesn't plan on keeping me waiting again." He looked around the school hallways for her and even walked outside to survey the after school clubs in case Kagome decided to go sight-seeing like she had before. Without realizing it, he had passed by the archery club practice range.

"So, you and Kagome are good friends, right?" Dômeki asked. He had approached Watanuki after he had walked outside by the practice range and noticed he was there.

"Why do you keep sneaking up on me like that?" Watanuki shouted while recovering from another of Dômeki's unexpected entrances, "And why do you care so much about Kagome anyway?"

"I was just curious," Dômeki said with a shrug of his head, "She's a good archer and the captain wants her to join the team. She'd do well in competitions."

"Oh, is that it?" Watanuki asked. He didn't seem completely convinced. Dômeki was the kind of guy that girls flocked to and he never really paid much attention to them whether he was oblivious to their affections or not. For him to be interested in someone was out of his character.

"Yeah, that's it," Dômeki answered and made Watanuki angry with the blunt response, "See you tonight." Dômeki said and turned his attention back to the shooting range. After the obvious dismissal, Watanuki made his way back to the front of the school and made his way to the street headed for work.

"Maybe Kagome already went home," Watanuki said to himself and immediately found it odd he had began to associate the shop and Kagome with "home" after knowing her for only a few days. He didn't even feel uncomfortable calling her "Kagome" without any honorifics anymore; it felt natural. Only seconds after he had begun walking in the direction of Yûko's shop, Watanuki felt a smack against his back.

"Ow!" Watanuki exclaimed, "That hurt!" He looked at the culprit and glared at her.

"That's what you get for not waiting for me," Kagome said with a slight huff, "And I didn't even hit you that hard."

"Well, what was taking you so long? I even looked for you," Watanuki asked; the two of them had begun walking towards Yûko's shop again.

"Is that really the thanks I get after I the work I did?" Kagome asked, "I'm the one who asked Dômeki for permission to use his shrine grounds and got Himawari-chan to join in on the fun tonight. All for your sake might I add."

"Himawari-chan's seriously is going?" Watanuki asked. He stopped abruptly and grabbed Kagome around the waist in a tight hug.

"Thank you so much!" Watanuki shouted as he held Kagome high in the air and spun her around in a circle as he embraced her.

"No problem," Kagome said and held tightly onto Watanuki's neck to brace herself. After a few seconds of happily spinning Kagome around in his arms, Watanuki stopped to set her down on the sidewalk.

"If that is your normal reaction," Kagome began, "remind me not to do you anymore favors."

"Sorry, but I was just so happy," Watanuki said with a large grin on his face. He grabbed Kagome's hand and began to run towards the shop.

"Let's hurry up and get to work! I need to have enough time to make some snacks and we can leave early," Watanuki exclaimed. Kagome thought she would never see Watanuki so eager to return to the shop. Kagome nodded in agreement and ran along side Watanuki and continued to hold his hand.

-O0o0O-

"Don't you just look adorable, Gome-chan?" Yûko said to Kagome. After Watanuki finished his chores and cooking the snacks, he, Yûko, Kagome, and Mokona made their way to Dômeki's temple and were currently walking up its steps.

"Just adorable!" Mokona exclaimed from the security of Kagome's arms.

"I don't know about that," Kagome said, "but thank you for letting me borrow one of your kimonos. It's really pretty; I'll be sure to have it cleaned and return it to you after tonight."

Kagome nervously pulled at the sleeves of the black kimono Yûko let her borrow. The sleeves were long and flowed past her hands, bellowing at the bottom and covering her fingers. The design of the kimono consisted of a large collection of red lotus flowers of varying sizes scattered on the kimono's black silk. The obi was bright yellow and tied in a large bow behind Kagome's back. It wasn't the type of thing Kagome would normally wear; the material of the kimono fitted tightly to her body and it was fairly low cut but still tasteful. Her hair was tied up in a bun with a butterfly hair clip Yûko also let her borrow. Moro and Maru helped her dress and styled her hair. Kagome was a little upset that the two girls couldn't accompany them for their activities tonight, but she assumed that it would be very dangerous for someone without a soul to be out in the open with the protection Yûko's shop provided.

The kimono Yûko wore was also black in color with small pinkish purple butterflies etched in the fabric. A large butterfly outline stretched across her back in shimmering purple. Her obi was yellow like Kagome's but the bow tied in the back was smaller in size. Her hair was held back in a high ponytail with a purple spiral clip tying it back. A few strands framing her creamy, pale face. Watanuki wore a plainly styled male's kimono and solid navy blue in color.

"Doesn't she look lovely, Watanuki-kun?" Yûko asked teasingly, "You haven't even looked at her since we left the shop. Do you really have nothing to say?"

Watanuki stiffened. He thought Kagome absolutely looked stunning in one of Yûko's kimonos, but the image reminded him too much of the thought he had when he first pictured Kagome as Yûko's apprentice.

'All she needs is the pipe and that devious look in her eyes and it'll be perfect!' Watanuki thought and gulped loudly.

"That April fool doesn't know anything!" Mokona said with a huff and crossed his stubby little arms.

"Don't call me April fool!" Watanuki said, "And how did you know my birthday was April 1st?"

"It's the kanji your name, isn't it?" Kagome asked when the group had reached the top of the steps. She waited for Watanuki to join her at her side to answer her. He nodded affirmatively.

"I don't see how you can stand to climb all these steps without being so tired," Watanuki said to Kagome. He was a little winded, but Kagome seemed perfectly fine in comparison.

"The shrine I lived in with my family had about the same number of steps," Kagome explained, "I'm used to it." She looked around for a moment before she spotted Himawari wearing a pink summer yukata dotted with white flower petals.

"Himawari-chan!" Kagome called out while waving her hand in the girl's direction. She came running up to the group with a bright smile adorning her face.

"Hey, Kagome-chan!" Himawari exclaimed, "Wow, you look so pretty! I don't have any kimonos so had to wear this even though it's not summer yet."

"I think it looks great! It really suites you!" Kagome exclaimed, "I'm just glad that you were able to come with us."

"Hiya!" Mokona shouted from Kagome's arms and waved one of his stubby arms in Himawari's direction.

"Wow, how cute!" Himawari exclaimed at the greeting of the furry creature, "Mind if I hold him? He's the cutest thing I've ever seen."

"No problem," Kagome said and handed Mokona over to the enthusiastic teen.

"Dômeki-kun is waiting for us in one of the back room over there," Himawari said as she coddled Mokona in her arms.

"Himawari-chan!" Watanuki shouted when he noticed the pigtailed girl standing close to the shrine buildings.

"Hello, Watanuki-kun," Himawari said and noticed Yûko beside him, "And you must be Kagome-chan and Watanuki-kun's boss, Yûko-san. Hello! It's really nice to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you," Yûko said, "I heard a lot about you from Watanuki-kun. You are really as lovely as he says." Kagome noticed for a slight second that Yûko was looking at Himawari with a dark, calculating look in her eyes.

'She must be able to sense the dark aura surround her too,' Kagome thought. She looked in Watanuki's direction out of the corner of her eye. It didn't seem like he felt anything off balance about Himawari at all.

'It's like he doesn't even notice it,' Kagome thought, 'I wonder why if he is aware of other spiritual presences.' Seeing that she wouldn't be missed, Kagome headed towards one of the temple buildings where she could sense Dômeki.

"Oh how nice of him to say!" Himawari said. She paused and looked around the shrine grounds when she noticed Kagome was gone.

"Looks Kagome-chan went ahead to meet Dômeki-kun in the room were supposed to use tonight," she said.

"Oh how wonderful!" Yûko said as she clapped her hands together, "Let's give the two of them some time alone before we join them."

"And why should we do that?" Watanuki asked irritably, "You still aren't trying to get the two of them together are you?"

"We need to give them time to get to know each other," Yûko said, "It's common courtesy; Kagome-chan was the one who asked Dômeki-kun to use his temple in the first place." Watanuki groaned when he heard Himawari and Mokona agree.

-O0o0O-

"Dômeki?" Kagome called out when she slid open the door to the small temple building. She saw Dômeki standing ahead of her just like she expected to.

"Right here," Dômeki said after closing another sliding door behind him. Instead of greeting the boy like Kagome would have normally done, Kagome's attention was focused solely on the contents of the adjacent room.

"What's in there?" Kagome asked looking at the door curiously.

"It's just someone using to room for the night," Dômeki said, "but he won't be bothered by us."

"I see," Kagome said with immediate understanding; her family shrine provided similar services from time to time when it requested.

"You made it ok," Dômeki said, "I'm glad. Everyone else should be outside?"

"Oh right; I left them," Kagome said sheepishly with a nervous giggle.

"They should be coming in soon," Dômeki said in what seemed to be a reassuring tone to Kagome; she could tell he rarely changed the tone of his voice.

Kagome could hear the sounds of the others coming closer to the room. She had a feeling tonight was going to be anything but ordinary.

-O0o0O-

punkish furball—This seemed like a good place to stop (a little short maybe but progress is progress, right? hehe...). Next chapter: ghost stories…BOO! X3 Remember: Comments? Questions? Words of Wisdom? Contact me via review or pm! L83RN355! XD

(edited 04.15.2011)


	6. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer for this chapter: **__"Anything but a Ghost!" and all other short stories from Shin Yami no Koe are property of Ito Junji. __All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. __The original characters and plot are the property of the author, punkish furball. The author, punkish furball, is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

punkish furball – Low and behold the chapter of supreme newness!

**Words to Ponder:**

Hey everybody! I would like to take this time to say that this entire story was been revised and revamped to make it all better. Boy I tell you when I felt first reread it I could not believe how much needed to be changed, but we learn, we grow, and we get better! :) I guarantee the new and improved version is more acceptable and enjoyable and will stay crunchy even in milk! X3

I also would like to apologize for the lateness of this addition to this story, but the powers that be were not as generous for inspiring ideas for this story as it was for others and, as an engineering major, I have no life and little free time…

Thank you ToonyTwlight, LeafeKnight7, Pissed Off Irish Chick, Goddess of Death 09 (2x), Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami, BlackFire-Forx, WaveMasterYami, StarlitBaby, yue no rei, RomanticPrincess, Falling Right Side-Up, kakashixangela, Shin Wal-New Moon-, Nightrose1, Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, Kenjo, cupcakes4turtles (2x), AniHitachiinLover, …., cym, Yur-Fluffyness, ChaosZaber, hieikag, ShadowFoxMoon, Allygodess (2x), lil-lostii, TillyMe, Emerald Isis, xXiforeveriXx, M&M, amurina-chan, TriforceandSheikahArts (5x), Yoruko Rhapsodos, and RoxasIsReal13 for reviewing! X3

This chapter is dedicated to and partially for ToonyTwilight who was the first person to correctly answer the riddle in my other story, _**Fragmented**__**Fate**_, an InuYasha and Yu-Gi-Oh! crossover. Hoorah! (confetti and fireworks and duel disks for everyone!)

**Chapter 5**

It didn't take long for the others to join Dômeki and Kagome in the room they had set aside for the night. Everyone seemed happy to see the two interacting so closely…except Watanuki of course.

"Everything is perfect!" Yûko said as she surveyed the room. Her gaze lingered on the sliding door that was closed off and she smiled slightly. Kagome suspected that she had more planned for tonight than Yûko had let on. She turned the Watanuki and Himawari; Watanuki seemed agitated most likely about spending the night in Dômeki's company.

"Think you can set aside your dislike for Dômeki for the night?" Kagome asked trying to keep Himawari from hearing her. The other girl was currently preoccupied with Mokana.

"It wouldn't be such a problem if he didn't piss me off so much!" Watanuki whispered harshly, "and what did you two talk about anyway?" Seeing as she wasn't getting anywhere with her request, Kagome decided to rile Watanuki up a bit.

'At least it's entertaining!' she thought with a small giggle.

"Being the jealous lover doesn't suit you, Wata-kun!" Kagome said playfully with a wink. Watanuki blushed and backed away from the raven haired girl.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Watanuki shouted and drew Himawari's attention from the furry black creature she coddled.

"No need to be so shy, Wata-kun," Kagome said slyly and blew the boy a small kiss. Watauki gulped before backing away from Kagome even further.

"You guys are hilarious!" Himawari said as she watched the two interact, "It's really cute how familiar you to are."

"Familiar?" Watanuki shouted, "What do you mean familiar?"

"She doesn't mean it like that!" Kagome clarified with a slight huff, "Besides she said it was cute, didn't she?" As Kagome expected, Watanuki's mood quickly changed and he was over the moon at the slight indication that Himawari thought he was cute. He proceeded to fawn over the pigtailed girl and completely forgot his earlier embarrassment.

"Did you get the things I asked you for?" Yûko asked Dômeki turning away the antics of the other three. The silent boy nodded affirmatively.

"I'll go get everything," Dômeki said and left the small room.

"How did you talk to him? You called him didn't you?" Watanuki shouted at the time witch. She didn't seem fazed by his behavior.

"Of course I did," Yûko answered innocently, "The number of his temple is listed in the phonebook. There are many preparations needed to make our ghost story telling ceremony a success. Even though it won't be a true Hyakumonogatari Kaidankai-, we still need the minimum amount of protection."

"Protection?" Himawari repeated and Yûko nodded.

"I knew you had something else planned for tonight!" Watanuki shouted, "The second we turn our backs you'll get us in your clutches!"

"Why do you insist on saying that?" Yûko asked drily.

Dômeki came into the room with a large bowl of water in his arms and a sack of candles and candle stands.

"Perfect," Yûko said, "Watanuki-kun, take the bowl and set it over there. It will serve as our Suibon Water Trough." Watanuki took the bowl without much complaint and set it in the spot Yûko indicated.

"Now each of you take one of the candles and a stand," Yûko said, "Light it and place it in each corner of the room." Each teen took a candle and stand from the bag Dômeki brought and a book of matches. It didn't take long for them to light their candle and place it in its indicated place. Yûko took the last candle and placed it in the center of the room after lighting it. The small room was lit with a soft, haunting glow and long wisps of smoke filtered through the air. Each person took a seat along the walls of the room with Yûko taking the spot in front of the sliding door where the temple's special guest was staying. Kagome couldn't help but raise her brow slightly at Yûko's seat of choice, but didn't say anything.

"The stage is set and all the players are present," Yûko said in a low drawl smirking as the smoke billowed around her.

"Who would like to begin our ghost telling ceremony?" Yûko asked the group of teens.

"I'd like to," Himawari said with a tone much more sober and serious than her usual cheerful one and began telling her tale.

-O0o0O-

There was old western style mansion built in a secluded wooded region that was recently purchased in an auction. The previous owner, an elderly male widow, passed away and had no relatives to gain custody of the property. It was sold and purchased to become a hotel.

"Is everything in order?" the new owner of the estate, a middle aged man called Taku, asked one of the contractors he hired to restore and remodel the old manor. They were going over the changes made to the building in his office.

"Everything seems fine," the other man answered, "It's just that…"

"What is it?" Taku asked. The man pulled out a copy of the original floor plan for the mansion and spread it over Taku's desk. He pointed to a room at the end of a hall on the third level.

"A room on this floor seems to be missing," the man said, "All of the floors have six rooms in the original floor plans, but on the third floor there are only five." Taku waved off the matter without a second thought. A "vanishing" room was no problem at all. If there was a need for another room, then more renovations could be made in the future.

After a few more meetings with the contractors and finalizing the proper documentation, the hotel was opened for business. During the first few weeks, everything was going well and the hotel was making good returns. There was only one minor problem; there were a few small rumors circulating about the third floor. Guests who stayed on rooms near the end of the hall sensed that there was a room on the other side of the wall. Although it was an eerie feeling, no one really gave too much thought to this. Then one night, the hotel visitors noticed a much larger disturbance.

"May I help you, ma'am?" the desk clerk asked the woman steadily approaching him. It was the middle of the night and he could tell she was not pleased.

"There's a scratching noise coming from the other side of the wall," she complained, "I can't get any sleep!" The desk clerk nodded and stepped from behind the front desk.

"Please take me to your room and I'll see what I can do," the desk clerk said politely. The woman huffed but led the young man upstairs. As soon as they reached her room, the desk clerk noticed it was the last one on the hall on the third floor, the one that the rumors have been about. The two entered the room and were gravely still. There was a steady sound of scratching on the wall closest to the end of the hallway as though someone were on the other side raking their nails against the wall. The desk clerk couldn't stop the feeling of goose bumps rising on his skin.

"See?" the woman said, "It's been going on for hours and I can't get to sleep! Is there someone in a room over there?"

"I'm sorry ma'am, but this is the last room on this side of the hallway," the desk clerk explained. The scratching continued and clawed at his mind and an urgent need to leave the room steadily grew within him.

"But look!" the woman insisted and pointed to the window, "If you look outside, the wall continues past my room! There has to be something over there making that racket."

"My apologies, ma'am," the desk clerk said, "We have an opening on the second floor. You can move there for the duration of your stay." The woman gladly gathered all of her things and vacated the room as quickly as she could. The scratching noises continued.

The next day, Taku called in the contactors and had them inspect the floor plans again. All of the other guests staying on the third floor had complained about the scratching noises and the matter needed to be settled quickly. Upon closer inspection, the contractors discovered that the wall that ended the hallway was constructed earlier than the rest of the house. The previous owner must have walled off the hallway. The wall was easy to break through. Once the wall was gone, the missing sixth room drawn on the original floor plans was revealed. All the while, the scratching noises continued.

"What the hell?" Taku said once he was shown the missing room by the contractor he spoke to earlier. The door didn't have a knob and it was boarded up with wooden planks. There was caulking along the door jamb; it was so tight that the smallest crack was not visible. Something was hidden is this room…the scratching noises continued.

"What are you waiting for?" Taku said, "Knock the damn door down!" The contractors did as they were told and the door came down just as easily as the wall despite the barriers surrounding it. Everyone was still on the ghastly sight inside the sixth room. Repeatedly craved into the walls in dark red letters was a horrifying message.

"Father, Please! Let Me Out! Father, Please! Let Me Out! Father, Please! Let Me Out! Father, Please! Let Me Out! Father, Please! Let Me Out! …."

The scratching continued…

-O0o0O-

"The end!" Himawari exclaimed once her tale was finished, "How was it?"

"Really good, Himawari-chan!" Kagome said while clapping her hands together. Yûko nodded in agreement.

"Indeed," Yûko added, "You are very good at telling stories."

"Really?" Himawari said, "I did a lot of research to find some really good stories. I was afraid it would be too boring."

"Not at all," Dômeki said, "At least one person here got the full effect of the story." He cast a glance at Watanuki, who had grown much paler and was sweating slightly. However, his appearance quickly changed when he heard Dômeki's insult.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Watanuki shouted while pointing an accusing finger in Dômeki's direction.

"It means what it means," Dômeki answered vaguely causing Watanuki to bristle even more.

"I was not scared!" Watanuki protested, "For me, it isn't just a story! Things like that really do haunt the real world!"

'He has a point,' Kagome thought, 'I only recently awakened my ability to see inhuman things. Watanuki must have been suffering all his life.' Kagome made a mental note to keep an eye on Watanuki for the remainder of the night. As entertaining as his outbursts are, they could very well be a cover up for something more serious.

"So who will be next?" Yûko asked the group, making it a point to ignore Watanuki's outburst.

"That would be me. It's a story my grandfather told me," Dômeki said and began his story.

-O0o0O-

Dômeki Haruka was making his rounds on the temple greeting all of the regular visitors in the process. After saying good-bye to one of the guests leaving the temple, he caught sight of a woman standing at a nearby street crossing. Her hair was ragged and unkempt and her skin was deadly pale for the summer season. She didn't seem to have an interest in anything happening around her and all the passersby over looked her strange appearance. What troubled Haruka the most was the woman's aura; he didn't like the feel of it. Haruka started walking closer to the shrine buildings away from the young woman although he could still her out of the corner of his eye.

"That woman looks like a ghost," Haruka whispered softly to himself. He saw the woman turn her head in his direction and her mouth open slightly. Despite being more than a few meters away from him, Haruka heard her voice as though she were speaking directly into his ear.

"Who did you know?"

-O0o0O-

Watanuki shuddered and clamped his hands over his mouth as though he were fighting nausea. This story was much more vivid and real than Himawari's. He jumped slightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you feeling alright?" Kagome asked, "You seem a little sick." Watanuki quickly composed himself and gave Kagome a shaky smile to reassure her.

"I'm fine," he answered, "Don't worry about me." Kagome didn't seem too convinced but didn't press the matter anymore. She gave Watanuki's shoulder a reassuring squeeze before letting go.

"Your grandfather was the main priest of this temple?" Yûko asked Dômeki, "If so, I take it he saw many spirits."

"Yes," Dômeki answered, "He told me many stories like the one I just told."

"I see," Yûko said, "so it flows in your blood as well." Yûko smirked before glancing at Kagome.

"Your grandfather is also the head priest of your family's shrine, right, Kagome-chan?" Yûko asked.

"Yes, but I'm he saw evil spirits and demons wherever he looked whether they were there or not!" Kagome said while sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck, "So he and Dômeki's grandfather are hardly the same."

"Even so," Yûko said, "It flows in your blood as well."

'I think I know what she means,' Kagome thought, 'Something is stirring here. I can only faintly feel it, so I can only imagine what Watanuki must be feeling right now.' She turned her attention to the door Yûko sat in front of. Kagome could barely pick up the slightest hint of a spiritual presence. She looked at Watanuki out of the corner of her eye; he had noticed it too.

"What's that?" Watanuki asked Dômeki, "Is someone in that room?" 

"If you put it that way, then yes," Dômeki answered.

"Aren't we bothering him?" Watanuki asked, "If someone was using the room next to this one, the least we can do is go somewhere where we won't disturb him."

"You don't need to worry about that," Dômeki said, "It's a supporter of the temple or, more accurately, his remains."

"Is there anyone in there with him?" Watanuki asked, "Or maybe there's a window open or something."

"Only the remains are in there and that room has no windows," Dômeki explained, "That sliding door is the only way in an out of that room." Kagome frowned when Watanuki shuddered; as she suspected he probably was more aware of the presence that she was. She looked over at Yûko; the woman had a large grin on her face.

"It's just as I said," Yûko said, "All of the players are present."

"When you said players, I didn't know you were including a restless corpse!" Watanuki exclaimed, "Let's get out of here, Himawari-chan!" Watanuki stopped his shouting when Kagome lightly jabbed him in the ribs.

"I guess we can all see where your priorities are," Kagome said drily.

"Sorry," Watanuki said sheepishly, "I meant you too."

"Right," Kagome replied. Himawari was giggling at the two of them from her spot on the floor.

"In any case, you cannot leave," Yûko said, "While the ceremony is in progress, no one is allowed beyond the wards."

"Wards?" Watanuki asked.

"The candles," Yûko clarified, "The room is protected by their power and once the ceremony is in progress, we cannot go beyond them."

"You mean we're stranded?" Watanuki shouted.

"So we can't leave until we tell one hundred ghost stories?" Himawari asked Yûko.

"Not exactly," Yûko answered, "As I said before, this is an informal ceremony. I believe that four rounds will do."

"Four rounds," Kagome repeated, "That means we all tell four stories each."

"Why four?" Himawari asked.

"They say that a four count is a count that can be used to communicate with the spirit world," Dômeki explained, "A long time ago, the crosswords that went between the four destinations was called 'Shikai' that means 'four worlds'. If the character for 'four' is changed to 'death', you would be taken to the world of the dead."

"Wow! You know some much, Dômeki-kun!" Himawari exclaimed clearly impressed.

"I think I heard something like that," Kagome added, "That's why there aren't any fours in the numbers for hospital rooms."

"You know a lot too, Kagome-chan," Himawari said, "You and Dômeki-kun make quite the pair."

"Why are we all so calm when a corpse is in the next room?" Watanuki exclaimed, "Shouldn't we be a bit more worried?"

"Come on now," Yûko chastised the boy lightly, "You haven't seen any spirits, have you?" Watanuki had to admit that Yûko was right; other than the slight feeling from beyond the sliding door he hadn't seen anything supernatural.

"Of course, that might change once we get more active and continue the ceremony," Yûko added with a devious smile.

"It's your turn, Kagome-chan!" Himawari said. The occupants looked at Kagome expectantly, waiting for her to begin her tale. Kagome gulped slightly at the sudden attention she was receiving and recalled the story she had prepared for tonight. At first, she considered telling one of the many legends and myths from the Feudal Age she once traveled, but even something like that caused her to remember what she earnestly wanted to be rid of.

'Getting rid of those memories is the reason I'm working with Yûko now,' Kagome thought sullenly, 'To think of them even once would be pointless.'

"Kagome?" Watanuki questioned when she didn't say anything. He saw the weight return to her shoulders and become increasingly concerned for the girl just as she was worried for him moments ago. He looked at Yûko out of the corner of his eye. She didn't show any outward signs of noticing the weight appear but knew she was probably aware of it.

"Sorry," Kagome apologized for her silence, "Just thinking about how much my story's gonna scare you!" She smirked when Watanuki immediately fumed and the others around them giggled. Satisfied that she had dismissed her thoughts of the past, Kagome began her tale.

-O0o0O-

It was late at night when Shigeru met the strange young woman standing on the side of the road. He was returning home after visiting one of his few living relatives that stayed in the countryside surrounded by mountains. His wife, Yuna, wasn't with him for this trip; she was a few weeks pregnant and he didn't want her travelling so far out in her condition. Deep in the rugged region the roads Shigeru traveled on were twisted and narrow and nearly void of street lights. In the darkness, Shigeru expected there to be a ghost around every turn of the road. He almost laughed at his silliness. Then she appeared and Shigeru quickly slammed on the brakes causing his car to screech to a halt. Standing at the side of the road was a young woman in a white dress. She was still and unmoving as though she was bound to that single spot by an unseen force. Shigeru stepped out of his car and approached her to see if she was alright.

"Miss? Are you alright?" he asked. He touched her shoulder cautiously to get her attention. When he looked at her face, he screamed and jumped away from her. To his fright, her face was dripping in blood.

'Is she a ghost?' Shigeru thought but disregarded that thought. Even if those types of things existed, he touched her so she couldn't be one. With some gentle coaxing, Shigeru lead the young woman into his car and drove her to a nearby hospital. At the sight of blood on her face, she was immediately admitted in the emergency ward. Shigeru waited outside for the doctor to report on her condition; he didn't feel like he should abandon her now. It didn't take long for the doctor to return.

"Is she alright?" Shigeru asked, "How serious are her injuries?"

"We could not locate any injuries on her," the doctor answered, "It seems that the blood on her face does not belong to her."

"It's not hers?" Shigeru repeated and felt a feeling of dread pull at his stomach.

"I tried to ask her what happened, but she won't tell us anything," the doctor continued, "We have contacted the police. They will be here for her shortly."

All the while during the conversation, the girl didn't say a word. The police came for her and took her away in a matter of minutes. They also asked Shigeru some questions, but let him go soon after. He told his wife the whole story the next morning.

"You really should be careful about who you pick up off the street," Yuna scolded him gently, "You never know what kind of weirdoes are around these days."

"I guess you're right," Shigeru said and the two of them forgot about the incident. Days later, Yuna approached Shigeru when he was in the living room reading the newspaper.

"There's a girl at the door for you," Yuna said, "A very pretty one too." Slightly suspicious, Shigeru went to the front door with Yuna behind him. Waiting for the two of them was a beautiful young woman Shigeru was certain he had never seen before. He'd certainly remember her if he did.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Shigeru asked. The woman smiled brightly before replying.

"I would be the one you helped on that mountain road a few days ago," she answered and bowed deeply at her waist, "The police told me where you lived and I wanted to thank you for your kindness."

"You're her?" Shigeru asked; without the blood drenching her face, she looked completely different.

"Please come in!" Yuna said and invited the young woman in there house. They sat in the living room to talk.

"My friends and I were making an independent film in the woods," the girl, Misaki, explained, "That would explain my appearance. When it got dark, we were separated. I had been alone for quite a while and was a bit disoriented. I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble."

"Nonsense," Yuna replied, "You're lucky my husband was in the area."

"Yeah," Shigeru said, "you don't even want to know what went through my mind when I first saw you!" Overall, Misaki's visit went rather well until she stood to leave. Before she reached the door, she slipped a piece of paper in Shigeru's hand. When she left, he opened it. It contained a phone number and a request to see him again.

"Is there something wrong?" Yuna asked and Shigeru hastily put the paper in his pocket.

"Nothing," he answered and returned to reading the paper. Shortly after meeting Misaki for the first time, she and Shigeru began seeing each other in secret.

"Isn't this nice?" Misaki commented when she and Shigeru were out with his her hands wrapped securely around his arm. Shigeru nodded affirmatively.

"What is it you like about me?" Misaki asked.

"A girl like you?" Shigeru replied with a slight smile, "It's easy for anyone to fall for you." After their walk, the two ended up in one of their usual hotels for the afternoon.

"Hey, what do you like about me?" Shigeru asked when he and Misaki were in bed together, "It's only fair since I answered you."

"Well," Misaki began, "I like your ghosts. They follow you."

"Ghosts?" Shigeru asked; surely she couldn't be serious.

"Right," Misaki answered, "I can see them."

"So you like me because ghosts follow me around?" Shigeru asked. He was certain that Misaki was just joking around with him and didn't really concern himself with her answer.

"Yes," Misaki answered, "Would you like to know why?"

"Tell me," Shigeru said.

"My mother was one," Misaki explained, "She died giving birth to me; she was already a ghost when I was born, but she still cared about me. Even after all she went through birthing me, she would come and breastfeed me. I owe everything to her. She nourished me with the goodness of the spirit world. And even now, I will never feel right without it." Shortly after he explanation, Shigeru and Misaki fell asleep. Shigeru woke up a few hours later and realized it was past midnight and he had overslept.

"Shit!" he hissed and rushed to put on his clothes. He reached over to Misaki to wake her up, but his hand stopped short of her shoulder. Her face was covered in blood like it was when he first found her. Shigeru pulled away from her and rushed home without waking her.

"Where were you?" Yuna shouted when Shigeru came into their home. Her pregnancy was more evident than before. After taking in the sight of her protruding belly, Shigeru couldn't help but feel guilty about being away for so long.

"You just can't waltz in here whenever you feel like it!" Yuna continued, "And why was your phone off when I called you?"

"I was at work," Shigeru said. His phone went off in his pocket; he knew whose ringtone it was.

"Who is that?" Yuna demanded clearly enraged.

"It's just a friend," Shigeru said and took the phone from his pocket. He exited his home and went into his car to have a private conversation despite his wife's screams.

"_That wasn't very nice of you, Shigeru_," Misaki said on the other line, "_Leaving a girl to wake up all alone like that._"

"Sorry, I was in a hurry," Shigeru answered.

"_So when can I see you again?_" Misaki asked.

"About that," Shigeru began, "My wife is starting to catch on. It's over between us." Shigeru hung up before Misaki could reply. It was for the best overall.

'Something's not right about her,' Shigeru mused, 'That blood on her face. What was that about?' The worse was not over for Shigeru. He returned home from work the next day to find Yuna seated in the kitchen.

"Yuna, I'm home," Shigeru began but stopped when he saw Misaki seated across from his wife at the kitchen table. Yuna had an unreadable expression on her face and her eyes were red and raw like she had been crying.

"Shigeru," Yuna began, "She told me everything." Everything passed by in one big blur. Yuna had always been prone to mood swings and her pregnancy only increased the unstable behavior. She was extremely hostile and violently threatened Shigeru and Misaki until, ultimately, she took her own life and the life of her unborn child in front of them. This tragic event did not stop Misaki from seeking out Shigeru.

"Shigeru, you can't be like this," she said comfortingly as she sat beside him.

"Go home, Misaki," Shigeru said bitterly, "We are long over."

"Just a bit longer," Misaki said, "Look at how many ghosts are following you."

"Again with the ghosts?" Shigeru said, "Seriously, what is wrong with you?"

"I told you what I like about you. Your ghosts," Misaki answered, "They're delicious and I need them to stay alive."

"Have you lost your damn mind?" Shigeru shouted.

"Fine. Don't believe me if you want," Misaki said, "But you've never tasted anything like it!" Misaki looked up towards the ceiling with possessed, hungry eyes.

"Look, there's two more now," Misaki said, "Can't you see them? It's Yuna and your little baby. Floating around the room." Misaki began to drool and pant heavily.

"They look so good!" she exclaimed and began pouncing around the room like a mad woman. Finally she stopped when she clamped her hands around something Shigeru couldn't see. She opened her mouth and bit into the air. There was a loud scream and blood spattered on the walls around her.

"No way," Shigeru said, "That scream…it sounds like Yuna." Misaki continued to eat until her entire face was covered in the dark red blood. She slurped and licked her fingers clean and looked a Shigeru with a wild, possessed look in her eyes. She was still hungry…

From that moment, Misaki would stalk Shigeru and prey on the ghosts that followed him. Each time, he was tormented by the screams of those he had loved dearly as she devoured them. Shigeru was to fall on bad times; he lost his job and began living on the streets. He contracted a disease and was admitted to the hospital where he clung to his life. Every night, he heard the sound of Misaki licking her lips just outside the doorway as she waited…Waited for his ghost to appear.

-O0o0O-

"That was a good one!" Himawari exclaimed, "You really had me scared."

"With all due respect, I didn't exactly make it up myself!" Kagome confessed, "And I don't really think people can actually eat ghosts!"

"Looks like you're up, Watanuki-kun," Himawari said.

"If he's up to it," Dômeki added. Kagome was beginning think that despite his attitude of indifference that Dômeki baited Watanuki on purpose.

"I'm not scared!" Watanuki shouted before composing himself.

"I don't really know many scary stories," Watanuki admitted, "So this is just something that happened to me when I was younger."

-O0o0O-

Watanuki sighed as he lied on the small bed in the nurse's office; he wasn't the most graceful child and very awkward so he periodically ended up here. Today, he had a really bad headache and was out of it for most of the day.

'It's so boring,' Watanuki thought sadly once his head cleared a little, 'There's no one to talk to.'

"Hey!" someone called out the bedridden boy. Watanuki looked out and saw a boy around his age talking to him through the window. He had never seen him before so he must have been from a different class, but he looked very friendly.

'I don't remember the window being left open though,' Watanuki thought but dismissed the thought. He was glad to have someone to talk to.

"Are you all right?" the boy asked in a worried.

"It's just a headache," Watanuki answered sheepishly.

"Oh, I'm so relieved!" the boy answered happily. The two boys talked animatedly until the lunch bell rang.

"I have to go now," the boy said, "It was nice meeting you! Please take care of yourself!" The boy disappeared from the window before Watanuki had a chance to ask his name. The bespectacled boy rushed over to the window and looked outside.

-O0o0O-

"I had forgotten while we were talking that the nurse's office was on the third floor of the school and there wasn't even a balcony or ledge he could have stood on," Watanuki said, "There was no he could have walked by there."

"Whoa, that's a true story?" Himawari asked. Watanuki nodded affirmatively.

"I wonder who that boy was," Watanuki said.

"He was a ghost," Dômeki said bluntly.

"Can you see spirits?" Watanuki asked.

"Nope," Dômeki answered bluntly.

"Looks like it's your turn," Kagome said to her mentor.

"It is," Yûko said, "Look behind me. That shape on the screen…what do you think that is?" The figure on the screen was an enlarged shadow of the ragged looking woman Dômeki described in his story. She appeared for a brief moment before she disappeared. Then the ceiling above them had several indentations appearing in random areas as though something was pressing on the roof.

"Something's moving around up there," Dômeki said.

"It's coming from all over," Himawari said, "Like someone is crawling on all fours." There was a loud booming noise and the floor shook violently. The occupants of the room quickly stood to their feet and tried to stabilize themselves.

"Ah! It's an earthquake!" Watanuki shouted.

"That's not it;" Kagome said and pointed to the bowl on the floor, "Look at the water. It's not moving."

"The barrier is in danger," Yûko said. The candles shook viciously shook along with the movements of the floor and their flames flicked. The ground continued shaking. During the erratic movements of the group, Watanuki ended up standing in front of a shoji screen.

"Watanuki-kun, behind you!" Himawari shouted fearfully and pointed at the screen. The image of the woman had appeared again before shifting into the form of a large crowd of people. The candle stands fell onto the ground and their flames were extinguished. The hands of the crowd reached out from the screen and grabbed Watanuki.

"Watanuki!" Kagome shouted and rushed towards him. She closed her eyes and brought forth her miko energies; something she hadn't done for a long time. She quickly erected a barrier around the two of them. The arms were not purified by her energy, but they could not pull Watanuki any further from the room.

'They're spirits but not youkai," Kagome thought, 'This is all I can do!'

"Kagome, what are you…?" Watanuki began as he stared in amazement at the raven haired girl in front of him. Her hair was swept away by an invisible wind and her body was illuminated with a light pink hue. Her eyes were closed in complete concentration. He felt the grip of the hands on his body loosen, but they didn't release him.

"Quickly, Dômeki-kun," Yûko instructed the boy, "Take that bow from the stand over there and aim for the door." Dômeki quickly did as he was told.

"I don't have an arrow to shoot," Dômeki said when he returned to Yûko.

"If it's you shooting, you don't need an arrow," Yûko said and turned her attention to Watanuki and Kagome.

"Kagome-chan, when I tell you to, I need you to drop your barrier. When you do, Dômeki-kun will shoot," Yûko said. Kagome was skeptical but trusted her mentor. Behind her, Dômeki took the proper stance and loaded his bow.

"Alright, Kagome-chan let down your barrier," Yûko said. Kagome let her powers dispel and at the same time, Dômeki released his bow. An arrow shot through the air and pierced the shadows that appeared on the screen door. Watanuki was immediately released and Kagome was by his side to check for any injuries. A large ball of spectral energy emerged for the shoji screen and moved into the room.

"Looks like you're up," Yûko said and held up Mokana in her opened palms. He jumped into the air and consumed the large ball of energy.

"That was quite a feast," Mokana said, "It was delicious!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. We'll need it later on," Yûko said with a small smile. The group was finally able to leave the room and took seats on the porch outside. Dômeki had retrieved some watermelon slices for the group to snack on.

"That was amazing!" Himawari said, praising the small furry creature stuffing his face with watermelon.

"Aren't you just a little scared of that thing?" Watanuki said, "He ate a huge ball of ghosts!"

"Not really," Himawari said, "I have a question for Dômeki-kun though. How did you shot your bow without an arrow?"

"I dunno know," Dômeki said, "That was the first time I've done anything like that."

"If you didn't have an arrow, what was that thing I saw flying in the air?" Watanuki asked.

"It was his chi," Kagome answered, "Dômeki has spiritual powers, although, I didn't notice it before."

"I haven't trained or anything so I don't know of having any powers like that," Dômeki said.

"It's a latent psychic power so you don't control it with your will," Yûko clarified, "Dômeki-kun has the ability to expel demonic forces when the need arises."

"That must be why I didn't sense it before," Kagome said.

"You were amazing too!" Himawari said to Kagome, "You stopped those spirits from taking Watanuki-kun."

"Kagome and Dômeki-kun are similar," Yûko said, "They both possess the ability to repel demonic spirits. However, Kagome's energies must be harnessed and learned which is why she was able to manipulate her chi into a barrier. I'm also sure that she could use the bow in the same way that Dômeki-kun did."

"Really?" Himawari cried out excitedly.

"I'm not exactly that well trained," Kagome said sheepishly. She stood to her feet.

"Think we can get something to drink?" Kagome asked Dômeki.

"Sure," Dômeki said, "I'll go to the kitchen and get some." Kagome followed behind him to help him.

"Even so, your power comes from your blood lineages," Yûko said, "Just like Watanuki-kun's!"

"I don't want to have anything in common with him!" Watanuki shouted.

"But it was because of his blood in combination with Kagome's that you didn't see any spirits until we stirred them up so badly with all the players present," Yûko said.

"What do you mean by that exactly?" Watanuki asked.

"A corpse was the basis of the spirits," Yûko explained, "With one who sees and draws spirits too him, one who can exorcise them, and one with the powers of both."

"The powers of both?" Watanuki repeated, "You mean Kagome?" Yûko nodded and Watanuki made a note to ask Kagome about it later.

"But what about Himawari-chan?" Watanuki asked, "She was a player too, right?"

"About that young woman…" Yûko began but stopped with Dômeki and Kagome returned with drinks.

"Dômeki had your favorite beer!" Kagome exclaimed while holding up a few cans of beer and other drinks.

"Such a good apprentice!" Yûko shouted happily and made her way towards Kagome with Mokana following after her.

"But wait!" Watanuki shouted, but Yûko and Mokana were already pouring their glasses. He wouldn't get his answers anytime soon.

"Thirsty?" Kagome asked while holding a can in front of Watanki's face. He sighed before taking the can from the girl and she took a seat next to him on the porch. He was tempted to mention what had happened with the glowing pink light but though against it. As beautiful as he thought the scene was, he had a feeling it had to do with the weight that appeared on Kagome's shoulders. He didn't want to risk the weight returning after its size diminished so that it was barely visible. So he was content to just talking to her for now. Himawari and Dômeki both joined them on the porch.

Taking a sip for her beer, Yûko cast a glance at the group of teens interacting with each other.

'All the players are present,' she thought, 'And things have just begun to get interesting.'

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – That is a wrap, dudes! As mentioned in the disclaimer, the story Kagome told was written by Ito Junji, one of the best horror manga writers ever! XD (I just tweaked it a little.) My bookcase is only a small testament to a few of his great works. I recommend him if you're looking for a scare or something to really freak you out!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and you can look forward to another update where Tsubasa characters will make a cameo! Remember: Any Questions? Comments? Words of Wisdom? Contact me! L83R, DUD35!

- "A Gather of One Hundred Spiritual Tales"

(edited 04.23.2011)


End file.
